Weasley detective privado
by Nagini86
Summary: Daba una calada a mi cigarrillo y luego decía nena con aire de tipo duro. A mi madre y a mi hermana lo del tipo duro les importaba lo mismo: un comino.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, después de muchísimo tiempo sin publicar, aquí estoy de nuevo. Esto es básicamente un Ron/Hermione, pero con unos pequeños cambios. Espero que os guste. Allá vamos.

Discalimer: estos personajes no son mios y bla bla bla. Tooooodo es de JK.

1

_Ronald B. Weasley. Detective privado._

Eso rezaba el cartel sobre mi puerta. Miré mi americana colgada de la percha y le di otra calada al cigarrillo con ese aire de tipo duro que tanto le gustaba a mi novia. Daba una calada y después decía "nena" con aire de tipo curtido en mil batallas. A Lavender le encantaba.

Pero hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún caso interesante. Lo último que hice fue espiar a una mujer porque su marido creía que lo engañaba. Y lo único que hacía era prepararle una fiesta de cumpleaños. El muy idiota.

Al otro lado de la puerta mi secretaria pasaba el tiempo haciendo la sopa de letras del periódico. Se llama Ginny, y cualquiera que viese su pelo rojo fuego se daba cuenta de que, obviamente, somos hermanos. Y cualquiera que pasase más de dos minutos con ella se daba cuenta de que era una mujer de armas tomar. Y tanto. Me froté la mejilla izquierda donde esa misma mañana ella me había dado una sonora bofetada.

Total, sólo porque yo le había informado de que ese tipo con el que estaba saliendo era un imbécil. Y casado. Lo dije con todo el tacto del que fui capaz. Es decir, ninguno.

Oí el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y bajé los pies de la mesa. Ginny hablaba con voz dulce y pausada al otro lado del despacho. Un segundo después abrió la puerta de su despacho.

-Tienes trabajo –dijo con odio reconcentrado en la mirada, y añadió un mohín de disgusto al verme fumando y en mangas de camisa. –Arréglate, por Merlín- espetó en un susurro. A ella lo del tipo duro le importaba exactamente lo mismo que a mi madre: un comino. Y mi novia le parecía una idiota.

Ginny despareció tras la puerta para dejar pasar a mi cliente. O, mejor dicho, clienta. Porque ciertamente era una mujer. Y muy atractiva. Vestía una camisa que dejaba blanca que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y una falda negra elegante, pero sexy. El cabello era ligeramente ondulado y estaba sujeto en un moño informal. Los ojos de color café, destelleaban con reflejos dorados enmarcados en unas sugerentes gafas de pasta negras. Por no hablar de su físico...

-Señor Weasley, he venido aquí a que me ayude, no a que me mire el culo –dijo en un tono de voz bastante irritado. Una voz con mucha personalidad.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mirarle el culo, señorita- Lo dije con el tono más duro que tenía. Ella frunció el ceño.

-No parece que esté usted saturado de trabajo –observó, mordazmente. De nuevo aquel brillo en la mirada. No parecía que mi tono de tipo duro la impresionara mucho. _Mierda_.

Sonreí, dispuesto a mostrarme un poco más amable.

-Usted dirá.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts –explicó sentándose de forma muy elegante. Mi novia no tenía esa clase natural que tenían las mujeres como Hermione. Por eso acababan con tipos como yo. –He venido aquí porque quieren matarme –añadió con mucha naturalidad.

La observé fijamente. No parecía muy asustada, así que¿por qué querría contratar un detective privado?

-¿Quien quiere matarla, señorita Granger?

-Un tipo llamado Draco Malfoy. ¿Le molesta que fume? –dijo sacando un cigarrillo del bolso, con total indiferencia.

-No, no me importa. –Me acerqué galantemente ofreciéndole fuego de su mechero. Al acercarme a ella me di cuenta de que olía a agua de rosas. Me la imaginé con nada más que la colonia sobre el cuerpo y sonreí de forma imperceptible. -¿Y qué es lo que quiere que haga yo que no pueda hacer usted?

Ella alzó una ceja mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo.

-Quiero decir que parece usted una bruja competente, es usted profesora en Hogwarts, y además no parece muy asustada –expliqué. Ella sujetó el cigarrillo con los dedos y sonrió. Me fijé en su dentadura blanca y perfecta.

-Tiene usted razón. No estoy realmente asustada. Y podría pillar yo misma a ese tipo, pero tendría que poner en peligro a muchas personas y tal vez no conseguiría lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere exactamente, señorita Granger?- pregunté volviendo a poner los pies sobre la mesa. Mi amigo Harry decía que resulto patético cuando hago eso. Una severa mirada de la joven me indicó que opinaba igual que mi amigo. Volví a bajar los pies, un tanto avergonzado.

-Quiero que siga a ese tipo y me lo traiga –lo dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo y fue eso precisamente lo que más me preocupó. Una chica normal, atractiva e inteligente, eso era lo que me había parecido. _Pero resulta que era una mafiosa loca y peligrosa_.

-¿A usted? –repetí, incrédulo. Ella me miró como si fuera idiota rematado. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, a mí, señor Weasley.

-¿Para qué? –pregunté con un tono de voz un poco histérico. _Yo soy detective privado, claro, pero si esa chica quería que secuestrara a alguien sin ni siquiera darle una razón convincente, iba lista_.

-Para interrogarlo, claro. Ya le he dicho que hay muchas cosas en juego. Y no creo que necesite saber nada más –dijo con tono frío. Bueno, frío igual que un cubito de hielo en Siberia. Helado. Megacongelado.

-De acuerdo –exclamé en el mismo tono. "_Yo también se jugar_" me dije. -¿Cuánto va a pagarme? –dije, jugueteando con mi corbata mientras volvía a poner los pies sobre la mesa. Ignoré la mirada de desprecio que me dirigió Hermione.

-Depende de la rapidez con que lo haga... y del estado en que me entregue a Malfoy. –Ahora que lo repetía, ese apellido me sonaba familiar: Malfoy.

-De acuerdo, si se lo entrego en esta semana y en un estado medianamente aceptable, digamos que unos... ¿200 galeones?

-Debe usted de haber aspirado demasiada pintura hoy. No pienso pagarle más de 100 galeones. Y le advierto que es mi última cifra. –Por el tono en que lo dijo, yo estaba segurísimo de que no iba a regatear lo mas mínimo. _100 galeones no estaba mal_.

-Trato hecho, señorita Granger –dije, levantándome para estrecharle la mano. Ella la extendió con mucha clase, como una señorita bien educada. –Si es tan amable, pase a que Ginny tome nota de sus datos.

Ginny estuvo un buen rato charlando con la joven antes de que ésta se marchara definitivamente. Por la cara que puso cuando aparecí con los abrigos para marcharnos a casa, estuve seguro de que había estado hablando con Hermione sobre mi. Y mal. Muy mal.

Arranqué el coche, mientras su hermana se acomodaba a su lado. Yo estaba esperando una frase. Una evaluación.

-Me gusta –exclamó Ginny al fin. _Oh, no. Ahora Ginny empezaría a preguntarle porqué no se buscaba a alguien como su clienta y no como esa idiota novia suya_. -¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien como esta chica y no como esa idiota de Lavender? –Puse los ojos en blanco. _Ahí estaba_.

-Por Merlín, Ron, hazme caso alguna vez. ¡Pero si te llama Won-won¡Es idiota rematada! –exclamó Ginny, desesperada. Yo hacía muecas imitando a mi hermana mientras conducía temerariamente.

-Esta chica es muy inteligente y muy simpática. Ha estado hablando conmigo y se mostrado muy amable. ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar o algo? –dijo Ginny intentando ser amable conmigo por una vez. No lo capté.

-Por la misma razón por la que tu no le dices a Harry que te gusta: porque pasaría de ti. –_Genial, Ron, acabas de demostrar tu gran sensibilidad interior, me dije. Un premio_. Ginny se puso tensa y enrojeció de ira.

-Recuerda –dijo con voz peligrosamente suave –que yo duermo en la habitación contigua, Ron.

-¿Y qué? –pregunté con sorpresa.

-Que no voy a olvidar esto fácilmente. Voy a vigilarte –prosiguió con el mismo tono –y en algún momento bajarás la guardia, ya verás. Y en ese momento... yo estaré allí. –Ginny entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y tragué saliva. Genial. Durmiendo con tu enemigo.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio. Finalmente llegamos a la madriguera y aparcamos en la carretera de acceso. A mama no le gustaban "esos cacharros muggles", es decir, coches. Entramos en casa y Ginny fue a saludar a su madre mientras yo me dejaba caer en el sofá ruidosamente.

-¿Estas cansado, hijo?

-Sí, de estar todo el día sentado mientras YO trabajo –espetó Ginny con su habitual consideración hacia su hermano mayor.- Aunque por lo menos hoy he trabajado, porque hay días en que tengo que limitarme a ver como Lavender se lima las uñas y escuchar sus chorradas sobre los jugadores de quidditch.

-¿Así habéis tenido trabajo hoy? –preguntó Molly, interesada.

-Una chica muy simpática ha venido a ver al pequeño Ronnie –dijo Ginny, mirando en dirección al "pequeño" Ronnie, es decir, yo. _Oh, no; oh no no no._

-¿Simpática? Seguro que es muy agradable y bien educada. Más que esa idiota novia tuya, cariño. Y además, seguro que es muy guapa –Ya está, las mujeres Weasley unidas y al ataque. _Joder, porqué no viviré solo. Ah, porque no tengo dinero_. Ignoré a mi madre mientras me concentraba en la tele, ese gran invento muggle.

-¿Sabes qué? Voy a invitarla a cenar. Tengo su dirección flu asi que voy a llamarla.

-Buena idea, cariño, cuantos más mejor. Avisa también a Harry.

Mi cerebro tardó exactamente 15 segundos en procesar la información. ¿QUÉ!

-¿QUÉ! –grité. Mi hermana sonrió, con esa sonrisa maligna que reservaba única y exclusivamente para mí. Merlín, cómo la odio cuando hace eso. –Esto lo haces porque me odias ¿verdad, pequeña comadreja retorcida¡¿Cómo demonios vas a invitarla a cenar si la conoces de sólo una hora¡¿Y si es una psicópata o algo!

-Entonces, Ronnie –estiró la palabra hasta que sonó completamente horrible, susurrando –con un poco de suerte tú serás su próxima víctima.

Traté de convencerla, le pedí por favor, le ordené, le exigí, y finalmente le supliqué que no la llamara. Pero Ginny me ignoró. Completamente. Y entonces no me quedó otro remedio que rezarle a Godric Gryffindor para que la joven pusiera cara de horror y se negara en rotundo a ir a su vieja casa a cenar con una panda de chiflados. Y Ginny encendió el fuego y llamó con voz alta y clara: Hermione Granger.

Durante unos minutos nada sucedió, y agradecí mentalmente a los creadores de las ranas de chocolate, mis dioses, suspirando con alivio. Y entonces una cara asombrada apareció en el fuego.

No exagero si digo que casi me caigo de culo de la impresión. Esta tía está buenísima, me dije. Y mi cerebro masculino fue incapaz de articular ningún otro pensamiento durante unos momentos. La mujer llevaba el pelo mojado, probablemente recién salida de la ducha, y una camisa tres o cuatro tallas mayor de Gryffindor como pijama. Estaba sexy incluso vista a través de las llamas deformes.

Escuchó sorprendida la propuesta de Ginny._ "¡Porfavorporfavorporfavor di que no!"_ rogaba yo mentalmente. Y entonces ella cambió de expresión, y sonrió.

-¿Me estás invitando a cenar? Que amable por tu parte, Ginny, muchas gracias. Iré encantada. –Ginny se puso a aplaudir, contenta, y Hermione despareció del fuego.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Genial._

Os ha gustado? Si? PUES QUIERO REWIEWS! Si no tengo rrw, no publicaré el siguiente capítulo, asi que ya sabéis... mujajajajaja!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, antes de empezar, algunas explicaciones: Ron y Harry no conocen a Hermione de Hogwarts, a pesar de que fueron juntos y al mismo curso. Pero eso ocurrió porque (vamos a suponer) Hogwarts es muy grande y hay más de diez alumnos por curso, con lo que Hermione nunca se sentó al lado de Ron, ni se escondió en el baño a llorar y no derrotaron juntos al troll. Asi que los libros de Harry se quedarían como están pero sin Hermione, y ya que me pongo, pos nadie de los que se supone que debería estar muerto lo está, todos vivitos. Y allá vamos con el segundo capitulito.

2

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¿Y a este ahora que le pasa? ¿Han vuelto a perder los Chudley Cannons? – la voz familiar de mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, se escuchó de pronto en la habitación.

-Buena aparición, Harry –le felicitó George desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Sí, ni siquiera nosotros lo habríamos hecho mejor –corroboró Fred. Harry solo sonrió tímidamente. Me puse en pie y señalé a mi hermana con dedo acusador.

-¡¡Tú! ¡¡TU! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡¡Voy a... voy a...! –Ginny puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándome importancia. Después miró a Harry, con aquella mirada maligna.

-Hoy vamos a tener una invitada especial, Harry. Ayuda a mi hermano a estar presentable ¿quieres?

Harry me miró interrogativamente, y yo sacudí la cabeza. _No preguntes_. A los veinte minutos llamaron a la puerta. George abrió, yo me escondí detrás del sofá. Desde allí escuché el silbido de admiración de mi hermano. _Ese cerdo traidor_.

-Se debe usted de haber equivocado de casa, señorita. Segurísimo.

-Espero que no –oí la carcajada de ella. _Oh, mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mi hermano está ligando con ella ¡Mi hermano está ligando con la mafiosa!_ –Esta es la casa de Ginny Weasley ¿verdad?

-Ya lo creo. Y yo soy George Weasley, para servirla en lo que mande y ordene.

-Ejem, ejem. Y yo soy Fred Weasley, a sus órdenes, mademoiselle –Fred apartó a mi otro hermano de un empujón y besó la mano de Hermione, todo un caballero. Ella volvió a reír. _Genial, mi OTRO hermano está ligando con ella también. Ya sólo quedan tres. Esta noche va a ser genial. Y eso sin contar con mi madre y con mi hermana._

-¿Hermione? –la voz de Ginny llegó desde el pasillo. Llevaba un vestido azul recatado que le quedaba bastante bien. Estrechó la mano de la chica con amabilidad –Hola, bienvenida a la Madriguera. Estos son Fred y George, los gemelos.

-Sí, ya se han presentado –rió ella. Ginny rió también.

-Ese es Charlie, trabaja con los dragones; aquel es Bill y ella es Fleur, su prometida, él es Percy y su novia, Penélope. Y este es Harry.

_¡Eh! ¿Y que pasa conmigo?_

Hermione miró a Harry unos instantes. Bueno, más concretamente miraba su pelo azabache, que no se parecía en nada al pelo rojo del resto de chicos allí presentes. Frunció el ceño, sorprendida. Harry soltó una carcajada al ver su cara.

-No, no. Yo no soy un Weasley –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo, tu debes ser el prometido de Ginny –dijo Hermione con cara de "¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?". Harry se puso rojo, Ginny se puso escarlata y yo no pude evitar una sonrisita maligna. _Toma esa._

-No, no, no, es nuestro amigo, nuestro mejor amigo –explicó Ginny con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Ya. Claro. Lo siento –se disculpó ella muy amablemente. Luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Él sonrió, un poco incómodo.

-Si, ejem, soy yo. Ya sabes, Harry Potter –explicó.

-Ya, ya. Pero ¿tu estabas en Hogwarts, verdad? ¿Griffyndor? Tu cara me suena muchísimo.

-Sí –Harry estaba un poco alucinado de que ella no mirara a su cicatriz y diera grititos de sorpresa, o de que le pidiera su autógrafo, o de que se comportara como una idiota en general. –Sí, Griffyndor. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿tu no eras aquella chica, aquella chica de la biblioteca? La que siempre estaba allí, la que fue con Víctor Krum al baile de navidad.

-Sí, esa soy yo, la chica de la biblioteca –sonrió. Harry y ella se miraron como dos viejos amigos reencontrados de nuevo. No me gustó aquella miradita. Vale que ella era una mafiosa peligrosa y loca, pero era MI mafiosa. Yo la había visto antes.

-Entonces ¿Víctor Krum? ¿Es tu novio o algo? –Ginny la cotilla entraba en acción.

-Ginny cariño, esas cosas no se preguntan –la voz de mi madre, esa gran mujer, se escuchó desde la cocina. Salió limpiándose las manos en el delantal. Genial, el toque rústico. -Hola querida, soy Molly Weasley –se presentó. Hermione estrechó su mano amablemente. Lavender no lo habría hecho ni en un millón de años. –Y este es mi marido, Arthur.

-Eso que llevas ¿es un reloj de pulsera?

-¡Arthur!

-No importa, no importa –Hermione se rió, mostrando de nuevo aquellos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Y ahora, querida, vente conmigo y con Ginny a la cocina y termina de contarnos eso de Víctor... –la voz de mi madre se perdió por el pasillo.

Salí de detrás del sofá. Mis hermanos me miraron. Harry me miró.

-Es una loca peligrosa. ¡En serio!

Por la cara que puso Fred, no le hubiera importado nada que la loca peligrosa lo secuestrara un ratito. Y George tampoco parecía muy asustado.

-Creo que por primera vez en mi vida siento un irresistible impulso de ayudar a mamá en la cocina –George salió disparado, seguido de su gemelo ("Espérame, traidor") y Harry miró a su mejor amigo. O sea, yo.

-No es una loca peligrosa. Es muy agradable, y además...

-Sí, si, si, es la clase de mujer que me conviene y bla, bla, bla... Todo ese rollo ya me lo se, Harry, puedes ahorrártelo. Y esa tía no es normal, te lo digo yo –eso es lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo que estaba pensando es _"Eso quisiera yo, que fuese la mujer de mi vida, con lo buena que está"._

A los veinte minutos todos estábamos sentados a la mesa, disfrutando de la comida de mamá, que por cierto, y aunque queda mal decirlo, es la mejor del mundo mundial. Y a mi me tocó sentarme (¡qué raro!) justo enfrente de Hermione Granger. _Y entonces me fijé en lo guapísima que estaba, con aquellos pantalones negros y esa camiseta azul marino, con el pelo rizado suelto sobre los hombros._ Fue la mujer de mi vida hasta que empezó a hablar con mi padre. De política. ¡De política! ¿Puede alguien imaginar algo más aburrido? Que si cooperación internacional, que si defensa de los derechos de las criaturas, que si libertad de prensa... menudo coñazo. Y encima Ginny y Charlie parecían interesados. _Genial._

Pinché una patata con un poco de fuerza y salió disparada del plato. Hacia ella. _Fantástico, vamos todos a entregarle el premio de Idiota del Año a Ronald Weasley._ Pero ella sacó la varita y la patata quedó suspendida en el aire, a unos centímetros de su blusa. Fue tan rápido que me dio miedo.

-Lo... lo siento –traté de no ponerme como un semáforo, pero ya era tarde, notaba mi orejas ardiendo. Mi hermana me miró con cara asesina, Harry puso los ojos en blanco, los gemelos encontraban muy difícil no estallar en carcajadas. Hermione parecía simplemente molesta.

-No importa, estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, trabajo con niños –suspiró resignada. _¡Eh! ¿Es mi imaginación o acaba de llamarme inmaduro? Sí, acaba de hacerlo_. De pronto miró su reloj de pulsera (mi padre suspiró) y se levantó de la mesa.

-Oh, vaya, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. Tengo que irme, mañana tengo clase –Fred y George abrieron la boca para protestar, pero ella ya se había puesto el abrigo –Muchísimas gracias por la cena, Sr. y Sra. Weasley, han sido ustedes muy amables, y gracias a ti también Ginny por invitarme. Espero que nos veamos algún otro día para tomar café o algo –estrechó las manos de mis padres y de mi hermana –Encantada de haberos conocido Harry, Fred George, Bill, Charlie, Penélope, Fleur.

Se volvió hacia mí y yo tendí mi mano.

-Oh, no, de eso nada, Ronald –mi madre se puso en pie, y aunque no es muy alta, consiguió intimidarme con aquella mirada –tú vas a acompañarla a casa. No podemos permitir que vaya sola, es muy tarde y podría pasarle algo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Sra. Weasley, pero... –_Oh, no, cariño, lo siento, pero cuando a mi madre se le mete algo en la cabeza..._

-Nada de peros, Ronnie no tiene nada mejor que hacer y yo no me quedaré tranquila si no te acompaña –te lo dije. _Espera, ¿mi madre acaba de llamarme Ronnie delante de ella? Quiero morir. _Me puse rojo. Bueno, rojo fosforito. Cogí mi abrigo y me lo puse, escuchando por detrás las protestas de los gemelos ("¿Y porqué no podemos llevarla nosotros?").

Salí al jardín, malhumorado, y vi la belleza de coche más elegante que jamás habría podido imaginar. Me quedé sin habla. Negro azulado, con detalles plateados y un diseño de infarto. Ella sacó las llaves y yo tendí la mano. Hermione alzó la ceja (no lo vi, porque estábamos en el jardín y estaba oscuro, pero segurísimo que había levantado una ceja) y me ignoró completamente. Fue hacia el asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el coche, mientras yo admiraba la maravilla de la ingeniería que, por injusticias de la vida, era suya y no mía.

-¿Va a quedarse ahí toda la noche? –la voz de aquella mujer me trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Subí al coche y salimos de mi casa.

Durante un rato no dijimos nada. Ella parecía concentrada en la carretera. Yo estaba dándole vueltas a algo desde hacía rato.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –ella alzó los hombros, en señal afirmativa. -¿Krum es tu novio?

Resopló indignada. Al parecer creía que yo iba a preguntar algo del trabajo.

-No –su voz sonó seca y cortante. _Esta chica no debe de haberse llevado muy bien con los hombres en su vida._

-¿Pero le conoces verdad? ¿Le puedes pedir un autógrafo?

Me miró como se mira a un idiota integral, desviando la vista de la carretera y dando un volantazo. Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca. Joder. Paró a un lado, y resultó que ya habíamos llegado a su casa. Menos mal.

Cerró el coche ("bip, bip") y buscó las llaves de su apartamento.

-Yo creía que los profesores de Hogwarts vivían en el castillo.

-Los que tenemos vida propia vivimos en Hogsmeade. Una parte de mi chimenea está conectada a una red flu especial que me lleva al castillo todas las mañanas, realizada por el propio Dumbledore, que sólo puede llevarme a mi. Por algo el director es el mago más inteligente del siglo –se volvió hacia mí, pensando que yo no era ni de lejos tan inteligente como Dumbledore –y ahora Sr. Weasley, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme, pero ya estoy en mi casa y ya puede irse.

La miré incómodo.

-Verá, es que... odio aparecerme. No me sale muy bien, así que estaba preguntándome si me dejaría usar polvos flu –me miró, incapaz de averiguar si yo era un pervertido o simplemente un imbécil. Se decantó por la segunda opción y abrió la puerta con un suspiro.

Lo primero que vi fue una gran chimenea con el fuego encendido. Y lo segundo un tipo rubio sentado en el sofá, blandiendo una varita.

Me puse delante de Hermione, obligándola a agacharse mientras ella sacaba la varita y el Stupefy de ese tío me rozaba la oreja. Hermione lanzó otro Stupefy que le hizo al tipo un corte en su pálida mejilla, y el tuvo tiempo para lanzar otro hechizo antes de desparecerse con un "plin".

-¿Quién era ese tío? –pregunté mientras cerraba las persianas y buscaba algún rastro mágico en las habitaciones. Nada.

-Ese –dijo ella, levantándose del suelo y poniéndose muy recta –era Draco Malfoy.

000000000000

Y hasta aquí podeis leer amigos míos! Jajajaja que mala soy!En el próximo capitulo, un encuentro que puede acabar en guerra nuclear: Lavender vs. Hermione!XDDD. Pero como soy mala, quiero por lo menos 10 rewiews para colgar el próximos capitulo, asik ya sabéis: apretad el botoncito!


	3. Chapter 3

Habéis cumplido con la cuota, mis pequeñas atrapadas a potter. Asi que aquí teneis lo que habéis pedido. Muahahaha

3-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió muy despacio y Hermione Granger apareció vestida nada más que con un pequeñísimo camisón negro de encaje. _Oh, Merlín_.

Se acercó lentamente al sillón en el que yo estaba sentado y cuando yo estaba a punto de decir algo, puso sus dedos en mis labios, pidiendo silencio. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por mis hombros y mi chaqueta cayó al suelo con un ruido ahogado. _Ohhh, Merlín._

Lentamente fue desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, y después sus manos tibias se deslizaron por mi cuello. Podía sentir su tibio aliento justo en mi cuello, y también podía notar los latidos de mi corazón. Aquella mujer era una diosa. _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Merlín_.

Y entonces de pronto, cuando sus labios y los míos estaban a punto de unirse, me miró fijamente y dijo:

-Si no se levanta de una vez, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo, y créame, usted no quiere que pase eso.

Fue como si el disco se hubiese parado de golpe. Abrí los ojos, levemente desorientado, y un agradable aroma a café llegó hasta mi nariz. Me di cuenta de que estaba en el sillón, tapado por una manta, con mi traje arrugado y mi abrigo sobre una silla. _Espera, yo no me quité el abrigo cuando me quedé frito en el sofá. ¿Me lo habrá quitado ella?_

La cabeza de mi objeto de deseo apareció en mi campo de visión. Iba ataviada con un traje de color marrón y una túnica negra, y su pelo se recogía en un moño. Parecía el doble sexy de McGonagall. _¿Cómo demonios puede alguien concentrarse en la lección cuando esta mujer es la profesora?_

-Todavía queda algo de café, puede usted desayunar algo antes de irse, si quiere –iba muy ocupada de acá para allá, ordenando cojines, recogiendo mesitas volcadas y revistas esparcidas por el suelo. Se volvió hacia mí, con una media sonrisa. Era la primera vez que me sonreía, aunque solo fuese a medias. –Gracias por quedarse aquí esta noche, pero realmente no era necesario. Si no le importa, acudiré esta tarde a su casa para ver como lleva la investigación.

_¿Investigación? ¿Qué investigación?_ Ah, si. El tipo rubio platino. Malfoy.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo se que vienes a verme a mí –me miró con una ceja alzada. _Sí, lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente sexy._

-En realidad voy por las galletas de su madre. Están riquísimas –me sonrió a medias, de nuevo. _Buena respuesta._ –Ah, y por su hermano George por supuesto.

Me dejó a cuadros. A cuadros y con muy mala leche. ¡¿George! _¡¡Pero si además es idéntico a Fred, no tiene nada de especial!_

-Que tenga un buen día –me miró divertida antes de coger un puñado de polvos flu y desparecer por la chimenea.

Fui al baño y me arreglé un poco. La verdad es que tenía una pinta horrible, pero después de peinarme un poco, lavarme la cara unas cuatro veces y tomarme una taza de café bien cargado (que por cierto estaba riquísimo), volví a ser yo. _Ronald Weasley, detective privado, sexy e inteligente._ Y pobre.

Me entretuve un poco haciendo una visita turística por el piso de Hermione. Sí, ya sé que eso está muy mal, y niños no lo hagáis en casa, pero yo soy un tío con pocos escrúpulos. Así que cotilleé un poco por las habitaciones y abrí algunos cajones.

El piso de Hermione era como yo había esperado. No muy grande, muy limpio y extremadamente ordenado. El salón era pequeño pero acogedor, la cocina era limpia y estaba bien iluminada, y podrían haber operado a corazón abierto en el baño, porque estaba simple y llanamente impoluto. _Yo no podría limpiar tan a fondo ni con magia_.

Pero el despacho y el dormitorio parecían otro mundo aparte. Aunque el despacho estuviese ordenado, cada uno de los milímetros que no eran absolutamente imprescindibles para poder respirar estaba cubierto con libros. Libros y libros, y más libros, y libros en todos los rincones.

Y el dormitorio... el dormitorio era como si estuviese en otra casa. El resto del piso era un poco frío, como un lugar de paso, pero el dormitorio era cálido, con cortinas de alegres colores , muebles de madera y montones de fotos. En una de ellas, Hermione abrazaba a un hombre y una mujer _(sus padres, seguro)_ y en otras Hermione y un hombre con una nariz curvada sonreían tímidamente o saludaban a la cámara. Víctor Krum. _¿Su novio? Espero que no._

Finalmente tuve que resignarme y marcharme a trabajar. No me apetecía nada.

0000000000000000

Pasé toda la mañana preguntando en bares, clubs de juego y partidas ilegales al snap explosivo. Pero nadie sabía nada, o mejor dicho, nadie decía nada. Era como si al decir "Malfoy" a la gente se le sellaran los labios. Me marché a casa decepcionado conmigo mismo y pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Hermione cuando viniera a verme.

Me iba a despedir, seguro.

Pero de momento, la increíble sopa de puerros de mamá estaba en la mesa, esperándome, y yo no iba a dejar de comer por algo tan insignificante como el dinero. Y fue entonces, justo entonces, cuando oí aquella voz.

-¡¡Won-won, cariñitooo!

No necesitaba mirar para saber quien era. Y tampoco necesitaba mirar para saber que mi madre estaría poniendo los ojos en blanco y que mi hermana estaría haciendo una acertadísima pero hiriente parodia de mi novia, mientras mi mejor amigo se reía por lo bajo. _Estoy rodeado de gente sin sentimientos._

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lavender? ¿No tenías que trabajar?

-¡He venido a ver a mi pequeño Ronnie-Pooh! ¿Acaso eso es un crimen? –Lavender hizo un pucherito. _Merlín ¿porqué demonios estoy saliendo con alguien como ella?_

-Y de paso, Lavender se ha auto-invitado a comer –mi hermana hizo un gesto de fastidio que Lavender ignoró. -¿No es absolutamente genial, Ronnie-Pooh?

Harry murmuró algo de gnomos de jardín y salió disparado, conteniendo la risa. _Traidor._ Mi hermana me miró, triunfante. La odio. La ODIO.

Y mientras mi "novia" me besaba y me metía mano (la verdad es que esto puede ser un poco desagradable para vosotras, mis admiradoras, pero esto es así, soy un sex-symbol) se oyó un "plop" y la mismísima Hermione Granger apareció en mi cocina.

_Oh, Merlín, que sea una alucinación, por favor._

Pero no era una alucinación. Hermione estaba allí y me miraba con cara de repulsión contenida, con una ceja alzada y los ojos un tanto abiertos. _Genial (¿habéis notado que repito eso mucho últimamente?)._ Me aparté de Lavender de un empujón y me quedé mirándola con esa célebre cara que me caracteriza. La de idiota rematado.

-Esto, yo... Bueno, resulta que esta noche tengo guardia y tengo que quedarme en el castillo... Y quería pasarme para preguntar... en fin, eso –Hermione me miró, todavía un poco en shock. No pude evitar notar que Lavender la miraba mal.

-¿No vas a presentarnos, Ronnie? –preguntó Lavender con una sonrisa forzada. Sentí las miradas furibundas de las dos mujeres fijas en mí. Me sentía como un pobre idiota en medio de una guerra cruel.

-Ejem.. claro, esto, Lavender, ella es Hermione Granger, mi cliente; Hermione, ella es Lavender Brown, mi... novia –se sonrieron. Pero se estaban matando con la mirada, os lo puedo jurar sobre el escudo de los Chudley Cannons. _Esto me pasa por ser tan increíblemente guapo y encantador. Por no mencionar mi sex-appeal._

-Oye ¿tu no eres la del Corazón de Bruja? ¿La novia de Krum, el jugador de la selección búlgara? –Lavender abrió los ojos, emocionada. ¡Aquella chica salía en las revistas! Y no en cualquier revista, no, ¡En el Corazón de Bruja!

-Lo que dicen en el Corazón de Bruja es siempre falso, sólo le dicen a la gente las estupideces que quieren oír. La verdad es que ni siquiera me molesto en leer todas esas idioteces –Hermione estaba usando otra vez ese tono frío que me asustaba tanto. _Nota mental: practicar esta noche para intentar tener un tono tan duro como el de esta chica._

Mi madre se acercó enseguida para saludar a Hermione, y Ginny y Harry también la saludaron amablemente. Concretamente, Harry la miraba _demasiado_ amablemente. Se pusieron a hablar y parecían muy amigos, como si se conociesen desde siempre. _Increíble, ella viene a verme a mí y se pone a hablar con Harry. Soy un desgraciado._

Para variar, mi madre estaba intentando que Hermione se quedara a comer. Es increíble que seamos tan pobres y que mi madre siempre está invitando a alguien a comer. Con el dinero que se gasta en banquetes podría comprarme una colcha nueva, que la de los Chudley Cannons ya esta un poco vieja.

-En serio, no puedo, me encantaría pero los profesores tenemos que comer en el castillo con los alumnos –sonrió pero mi madre pareció un poco decepcionada –Además parece que usted ya tiene suficiente trabajo hoy –su mirada se posó sobre Lavender. Mi madre también la miró. Mi hermana también la miró. Tres miradas asesinas posadas sobre mi novia. Y ¿qué creéis que hizo ella? ¿se sintió avergonzada de su propio descaro y se puso roja?

Por supuesto que NO. Se miró las uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico. Toda una dama.

Pude ver como las tres ponían los ojos en blanco casi exactamente al mismo tiempo. Harry parecía más feliz que en Navidad. _Este chico debería buscarse una familia._ De pronto Lavender sonrió, mientras masticaba chicle.

-Cariño –dijo acercándose a Hermione –conozco una peluquería genial donde harían maravillas con este pelo. Tal vez un corte te vendría bien. Tengo un champú buenísimo que...

-No gracias. Es OBVIO que destroza las neuronas –otra vez la genial mirada supercongeladaespecial de Hermione. Cerré los ojos, sumido en la desesperación. De pronto me di cuenta de que me sentía muchísimo más identificado con Hermione que con Lavender. Es más, Lavender ni siquiera me daba lástima. _Que raro._

Creo que Harry había estado a punto de aplaudir, pero mi hermana lo frenó a tiempo. Ahora los dos se reían con carcajadas mudas pero realmente espeluznantes. Hermione pareció inmensamente complacida. Mi madre empezaba a adorar a esa chica más de lo que había querido nunca a su propio hijo. O sea, yo. _Maldita sea._

Hermione me miró interrogativamente, pero yo negué con la cabeza. No había averiguado nada y no era prudente hablar de ello delante de mi familia. Porque entonces Ginny habría querido meterse a Sherlock Homes y yo hubiese tenido que ser el Dr. Watson. _Y eso si que no._

Hermione se dirigió hacia la chimenea y cogió un puñado de polvos flu. Hizo un gesto repentino, y sacó un par de tarjetas del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Ah, por cierto, lo olvidaba. Hogwarts está celebrando este año la copa de los Tres Magos otra vez. Esperamos que a nadie le de por tramar otro maléfico plan para dominar el mundo –sonrió, y Harry asintió con la cabeza –y he decidido invitaros porque los profesores de allí son todos demasiado mayores para bailar conmigo. –Se rió –aunque claro, si Dumbledore me lo pide... Necesito que Ron esté allí por el trabajo, así que será mi pareja. También he conseguido otra invitación para ti, Harry. Puedes llevar pareja –y miró a Ginny sin ningún disimulo. Desapareció entre los polvos flu con un pequeño ruidito.

¡¡¿ACABA DE DECIR QUE SERÉ SU PAREJA! ¡¡SÍ, LO HA DICHO!

¿Cuándo me ha preguntado? A ver, esta mañana... no, ayer por la tarde... no, ayer por la noche... no, tampoco. ¿¿ENTONCES COMO DEMONIOS SABE QUE IRÉ CON ELLA?

Miré hacia donde segundos antes estaba Hermione. Oh, claro que voy a ir con ella.

Sin ninguna duda.

-¡¿No vas a ir, verdad won-won! –Lavender me miraba con rabia contenida, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Mierda. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

0000000000000000000000000

Muahahahahahaa! Hermione-1 Lavender-0! Y además un topicazo que nunca se incluye en ningún fic, verdad? El baile de Navidad! Q genial sooooooooy! Ejem "tos disimulada" quiero decir.. espero que os haya gustado el capitulito y ya sabéis.. quiero mi cuota de rewiews o... "chan-chan-chan" tardaré muchíiiiiiiiiiiiisimo en actualizar!

En compensación, un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo:

-¡¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¡¡VEN AQUÍ IN-ME-DIA-TA-MEN-TE!

Voy a morir asesinado por mi propia hermana. Genial.

Harry nos miraba bastante alucinado: yo, encogido y con cara de pánico soportando a aquel monstruo, aquel pequeño colacuerno húngaro en que se había convertido mi hermana. Creo que si hubiese podido habría echado fuego por la boca, después me habría masticado y habría escupido mis huesos sin la menor compasión.

La dulce y tierna Ginny. Ja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, allá va el siguiente y muyyy largo capitulo. Disfrutad:**

4-

Me aburría. Muchísimo.

Quedaban dos días para el baile, mi hermana estaba histérica con lo del vestido, Harry parecía emocionadísimo de volver a Hogwarts, mi madre iba de acá para allá buscando arreglos para el vestido de mi hermana y nadie quería jugar conmigo al ajedrez porque siempre les doy a todos una paliza.

Y eso sin mencionar que la noche anterior cogí una borrachera enorme. Ah, sí, y dejé a mi novia.

_Sí, no me miréis así, tan emocionadas. Es cierto, he dejado a Lavender, pero no hace falta alegrarse tanto por mi desgracia._

La noche anterior había salido con Harry a dar una vuelta por los clubs nocturnos de la ciudad. Fuimos por trabajo ¿eh? Nada de por diversión, porque yo tenía que seguir preguntando por ahí sobre ese tipo con el pelo tintado, así que nos pasamos media noche sobrios. Trabajando, ya lo he dicho.

Pero luego... bueno, uno no debe pasarse el día trabajando ¿verdad? Resulta que el dueño del último bar al que entramos era ni más ni menos que ¡Lee Jordan! Y claro está, Lee nos invitó a tomar lo que quisiéramos. Harry solo tomo un par de cervezas de mantequilla, pero yo no pude resistirme a unos cuantos Whiskeys de Fuego. Y al cabo de una hora, Lee, Harry y yo recordábamos viejos tiempos en el colegio en medio de una terrible borrachera.

-¿Y os acordáis de aquella chica, Katie Bell¡¡Estaba coladita por mí, y yo sin enterarme! –Lee soltó una risita y trató de apoyarse sobre la barra del bar, pero tropezó y la botella de cerveza se derramó sobre la mesa. Harry soltó una carcajada, yo casi me caigo al suelo de la risa. Tuve que sujetarme a la banqueta y hacer equilibrios, con lo que Harry se rió todavía más, pegando puñetazos sobre la barra.

-La verdad es que Angelina estaba buenísima –dijo Harry controlándose un poco. El no parecía para nada ebrio, pero se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo.

-Que suerte tuvo Fred yendo con ella al baile –Lee suspiró, y me sirvió otro whiskey.

-¿Sabéis quien está buenísima? –dije yo, tratando de mantener la cabeza en un ángulo recto –Hermione Granger, Profesora de transformaciones de Hogwarts –lo dije todo de un tirón, provocando las carcajadas incontroladas de Lee.

-¡La-chica-de-la-biblioteca! –gritaron Harry y Lee a la vez, provocando las miradas de unos cuantos curiosos, aunque ellos estaban demasiado ocupados muriéndose de risa como para notarlo. Apoyé mi cabeza en la barra riéndome también.

-Hay un tío, un tío súper-raro con el pelo de un color rarísimo, como... como si hubiese metido la cabeza en un barril de cerveza! –Lee explotó de risa, mientras Harry me miraba divertido. Yo los miré tratando de parecer indignado -¡Escuchadme, joder! Pues ese tio, ese tío, tengo que seguirlo, porque.. bueno, porque ella me paga por eso. Pues ese tío, aparte de tener un pelo horrible, pues tiene un nombre todavía peor... ¡Se llama Draco! –las carcajadas de Lee se debían de oír en cien kilómetros a la redonda, Harry también se reía, pero de pronto se puso serio. _Muy serio_.

-¿Draco? –repitió, mirándome. Lee ya daba puñetazos en la barra. Yo asentí.

-¿Qué clase de hombre le pone a su hijo Draco? Podría haberle puesto.. no se... !basilisco! –me reía tanto que me dolía el estómago, pero Lee seguía -¡o salamandra!

-Basta –dijo Harry de pronto. Lo veía difuminado a través de mi visión borrosa –Draco, Draco Malfoy. ¿Es ese?

Asentí. _Malfoy. Me sonaba de algo, pero no sabía decir de qué, aunque al parecer Harry sí lo sabía_. Me despejé un poco al ver la cara tan seria de Harry.

-Ron, Draco Malfoy no es cosa de risa. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy era un Mortífago –eso me cortó la diversión de golpe. Lee tampoco se reía más. _Mortífagos, que asco. Si hay algo en este mundo que odie más que a Ginny cuando se acaba los cereales un domingo por la mañana, es un Mortífago. Y eso sin mencionar a Voldemort. El GRAN capullo._

-¿Mortífago? Sí, yo me acuerdo de Lucius Malfoy. Y la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso era el candidato perfecto –dijo Lee. Hizo una pausa –pero Draco... me acuerdo de él en el colegio, siempre odiándote porque eras mejor que él en todo, pero no parecía ser lo suficientemente asqueroso como para ser un mortífago. Era.. no sé, un cobarde.

Harry asintió. Me puse en pie (_demasiado rápido, la verdad_) y cogí mi chaqueta.

-Harry, toma las llaves de mi coche.

Mi mejor amigo me miraba como si me hubiese vuelto loco. La verdad es que la cabeza todavía me daba vueltas por haberme puesto en pie tan rápido, así que me tuve que apoyar en él, tambaleándome un poco. Lee estaba riéndose a carcajadas otra vez (_esta vez, DE MI_) pero mantuve la compostura. Me puse serio, miré a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo, a los ojos y le dije:

-Llévame a casa de Lavender –Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Empezaba a pensar que no había nadie en toda mi familia (_bueno, Harry no es exactamente de mi familia, pero...)_ a quien le cayese bien mi novia. _La verdad es que podrían haberlo dicho antes, tampoco cuesta tanto._

Harry se despidió de Lee con un apretón de manos, yo moví la cabeza o al menos lo intenté. Lo ultimo que vi fue los dientes blancos de Lee brillar en la penumbra del bar. _Bueno, tal vez exagero un poco, no los tiene TAN blancos._

El coche no iba muy rápido, pero yo tenía unas ganas horribles de vomitar. _Si alguna vez tenéis planeado emborracharos, no cenéis antes en mi casa. La comida especial Weasley no es apta para alcohólicos. _Harry me miraba de vez en cuando, suspirando ruidosamente y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Harry, te agradecería que miraras a la carretera –dije con una voz un poco pastosa –Te recuerdo que valoro muchísimo mi vida.

Otra vez suspiro y alzamiento de ceja. _Hermione es una mala influencia._

Harry aparcó delante del bloque de pisos donde vivía Lavender. Me bajé del coche y llamé a su puerta. Lavender abrió.

La miré. Abrí la boca para hablar y una voz masculina se escuchó tras ella. Seamus apareció por detrás de la puerta.

_¿Y ahora yo que hago? Le pego una paliza. Sí, es una buena opción. Seamus con un ojo morado y un par de costillas rotas estaría muchísimo más guapo._

-Escucha Won-won, hay una buena explicación para esto...

_¿UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN¡¡SEAMUS VA EN CALZONCILLOS Y TU SOLO LLEVAS UN CAMISÓN¡¡ME GUSTARÍA OÍR TU EXPLICACIÓN!_

-¿Sabes que? Ahórratela –mirada supercongelada especial de Hermione. ¡_Genial, me ha salido¡Y sin practicar!_ –Te dejo Lavender. Se acabó. Búscate otro imbécil. O quédate con éste –señalé a Seamus.

Harry estaba aplaudiendo por detrás. Sonreí a medias. _¿Qué pasa? Soy un tipo duro ¿recordáis?_ Lavender estaba a cuadros. Movía la boca sin decir nada, como un pez fuera del agua.

Me subí al coche, mientras Harry daba bocinazos, como si hubiese ganado el mundial del quidditch. Asomé medio cuerpo por la ventanilla.

-¡De todas formas –grité con toda la potencia de mis pulmones –IBA A DEJARTE!

No entiendo cómo no nos paró la policía muggle. Íbamos gritando como dos hooligans del Manchester, dando bocinazos y riendo como locos. Cuando llegamos a la Madriguera, mi madre salió a recibirnos. Y no cariñosamente, precisamente.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY¡DE TI ESTO ME LO ESPERABA, PERO... HARRY¡SE SUPONE QUE TÚ ERES EL RESPONSABLE! –agitaba el pie sobre la hierba, y yo tragué saliva. _Ya lo he dicho antes, mi madre impone mucho._

Fred, George y Ginny asomaron la cabeza por la ventana. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de papá.

-¿Os habéis ido de fiesta? –Fred me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.Harry abrió la boca, para hablar.

-¿Y no nos habéis llamado? –George estaba ofendido. Harry volvió a abrir la boca.

-Ya sabía que eras un mal hermano, Ron, pero tú Harry... Me has decepcionado –Ginny movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡DEJADME HABLAR DE UNA VEZ¡¡RON ACABA DE DEJAR A LAVENDER! –mi mejor amigo respiró, después de haber vaciado toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Mi familia estaba en shock. Hasta mi padre dejó de roncar.

De pronto tuve una sensación extraña. _Como si alguien hubiese cogido mi cabeza y la estuviese batiendo en una coctelera._ Mi madre lo estaba haciendo, moviendo mi precioso y bello rostro de un lado a otro para besarme ruidosamente en las mejillas, mientras me abrazaba hasta dejarme sin aire.

Ginny no se hizo esperar y se tiró en plancha contra mí _(ya dije que no me tiene ningún respeto)_ mientras me revolvía el pelo. Las dos me miraban emocionadas, mientras murmuraban algo como "por fin, por fin!". Harry sonrió disimuladamente y se fue a dormir. Los gemelos cerraron su ventana, decepcionados por que no tuviese nada mejor que contar.

Yo me despegué de mi madre como pude, tratando de que no notara mi increíble borrachera. _La notó. Casi me mata con sus gritos directamente en mi oído interno. Joder, que familia tengo._

Así que al día siguiente ahí estaba, tirado en el sofá. Aburrido. _Como ya he dicho._

Mamá gritó algo desde la cocina. En esta familia hablamos a gritos. _¿Es que nadie se acuerda de que tengo resaca¡Un poco de amabilidad conmigo no mata a nadie!_ Me levanté perezosamente y me serví una taza de café, que se supone que es especial para papá, pero que nos lo bebemos entre todos y nunca le dejamos nada a él.

-Ron, necesito que lleves esta ropa a tu cuarto y la guardes en el armario, y luego, por favor, lleva esta chaqueta y estos zapatos al cuarto de Ginny, y ¡haz algo de una vez, que llevas toda la mañana durmiendo! –otra vez gritos de mi madre. _No tienen consideración ninguna._

Estuve ganduleando un rato, pero al final decidí hacer caso a mi madre (_tal vez tuvo algo que ver que me amenazara con un rodillo_) y subí a llevar la ropa. Y si yo hubiese sido una persona normal, de las que salen en los libros y las películas, no habría pasado nada.

Pero yo no soy normal. _Soy Ron._

Me entretuve un rato cotilleando en los cajones de mi hermana. Buscaba su diario o algo para molestarla un rato, y entonces vi el vestido que se iba a poner en el baile. Un vestido amarillo pálido, un poco viejo pero elegante. Me acerqué y entonces...

Sucedió.

Fue como a cámara lenta. Tropecé con la pata de la cama, mi mano se movió bruscamente, el café salió despedido.

Cerré los ojos, no quería mirar. _Mi muerte se avecinaba lentamente y yo no quería verlo._ Y entonces se oyó aquel ruido. Como "chop".

Abrí los ojos. El vestido de mi hermana tenía una bonita mancha color tierra justo en medio del cuerpo.

Genial. Voy a morir asesinado por mi propia hermana.

Una persona normal tal vez habría usado el fregotego y habría intentado limpiar la mancha. Una persona normal, ya digo. Yo no.

Yo intenté limpiarlo con la manga, y ahora la mancha parecía el mapa de Rusia. Enorme y deformado. Voy a morir, voy a morir.

Desesperado, guardé el vestido en el armario. Mi hermana no tenía porque enterarse, era un mancha pequeña, y tal vez no miraría el vestido hasta el día del baile, y yo no tenía porqué ser sospechoso de nada. ¿Verdad?

Me largué rápidamente y me senté en el jardín, tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo. Por suerte Harry apareció con el ajedrez, y estuve entretenido más o menos una hora. De vez en cuando miraba por encima del hombro.

Y entonces llegó. El horrible, espantoso y terrible grito.

-¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY¡¡VEN AQUÍ IN-ME-DIA-TA-MEN-TE!

Media casa tembló, y no exagero, en serio. Harry pegó un salto y se puso firme, como si estuviese delante del sargento mayor del ejercito. Mi madre pasó de cara de alucinación a cara de "¿qué-has-hecho-esta-vez-Ronald-Weasley?".

¿Porqué todo el mundo piensa siempre en MI¿CÓMO PUEDEN CONFIAR TAN POCO EN MÍ?

-¡RONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALD! –la dulce voz de mi hermana volvió ha hacer temblar mi casa. Subí las escaleras, despacio, con miedo, mientras Harry me empujaba por detrás.

-¿Si? –mi voz era apenas un susurro. Ginny estaba loca, _en serio_ ¿habéis visto alguna vez al increíble Hulk, "La Masa"? Pues eso era Ginny ahora. _Toda la mala leche de mi madre junta y a punto de explotar._ Le costaba respirar del increíble cabreo que tenía.

Contra mí. _Voy a morir_.

-¿QUÉ-ES-ESTO? –no habló, ni gritó, ni ladró, no; lo escupió como si fuese un caramelo amargo.

-Ehm... ¿no sé? - Puse mi mejor cara de _inocente-hasta-que-se-demuestre-lo-contrario_. No coló.

-¡CLARO QUE LO SABES¡¡LO HAS HECHO TU! –estaba poseída por el espíritu de Snape cuando le quitaron la orden de Merlín por nuestra culpa. Me puse detrás de Harry, al menos él la calmaría un poco.

-No tienes pruebas –dije con una vocecita un poco extraña. _Joder, tenía tanto miedo que me salían gallos._

-¡SÉ QUE HAS SIDO TÚ! –rugió mi pequeñita Weasley. _Si sigue así tendrán que ingresarme en San Mungo a causa de un fulminante ataque al corazón._

Harry nos miraba bastante alucinado: yo, encogido y con cara de pánico soportando a aquel monstruo, aquel pequeño colacuerno húngaro en que se había convertido mi hermana. Creo que si hubiese podido habría echado fuego por la boca, después me habría masticado y habría escupido mis huesos sin la menor compasión.

_La dulce y tierna Ginny. Ja._

Ahora entiendo porqué Riddle quiso poseerla en 2º. Lleva un pequeño asesino dentro, esta niña. Y encima ha tenido la oportunidad de aprender de los gemelos. _Si Ginny quisiera, podría dominar el mundo._

Y de pronto me vino una idea a la cabeza. Una genial, maravillosa y perfecta idea. La idea que iba a salvarme la vida.

-¿Por qué no llamamos a Hermione? Ella es Profesora de Transformaciones ¿no? Podría hacer algo –procuraba no mirar a Ginny a los ojos. _Prácticamente acabo de declararme culpable de suicidio involuntario._

Harry me miró, y pude notar una pequeña mirada de sorpresa.

-Es una buena idea –declaró, mirando a Ginny. _¡Eh¡¿Mi mejor amigo está sorprendido de que yo tenga una buena idea!_ Ginny me miró, miró su vestido, miró a Harry y frunció el ceño.

-Si ella no puede arreglarlo, Ronald, _date por muerto y enterrado_ –entrecerró los ojos y en ese momento tuve la desagradable sensación de que mi hermanita adorable hablaba en serio. _Completamente en serio._

-Yo la llamaré –me apresuré a decir mientras salía casi corriendo de la habitación y me dirigía a la chimenea del salón. Dejé que Harry la calmara un poco, y por primera vez en mi vida no me importó la idea de Harry besando a mi hermana. _Al menos así olvidaría sus ansias asesinas contra mí_.

Llamé por la chimenea con voz alta y clara. Hermione apareció al otro lado.

-¿Sí, señor Weasley¿Ha encontrado algo¿Qué ocurre? –se acercó hacia el fuego. Aún estando apunto de morir asesinado por mi dulce hermanita pequeña, no pude dejar de notar lo preciosa que estaba aquella mujer a cualquier hora del día. _¿Qué? Ahora soy soltero, puedo ligar con ella cuando quiera._

-Verá... necesito... necesitamos su ayuda –carraspeé. _Lo mejor para impresionar a una mujer no es decirle que tienes miedo de tu hermana _–Es Ginny, ejem. Ella tiene un... un problemita con el vestido y está un poco preocupada.

Me miró. Pude notar su mirada escrutadora incluso a través del fuego. Sonreí, con mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

-¿Qué ha hecho, señor Weasley? –_Joder¿¿ porqué no conseguía engañar a nadie?_

-Nada –afirmé, un poco molesto.

-Ya –hizo como que se lo creía. _Por lo menos alguien se tomaba la molestia de mentirme para no hacerme sentir mal_. –Estaré allí en unos veinte minutos. Dele una tila a su hermana para que se calme –se alejó un poco pero de pronto volvió –Ah, y aléjese de ella... por si acaso.

Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé tanto que sentí mi cara ardiendo. Por suerte ella no me vio.

Me mantuve alejado de Ginny. _Esta chica siempre daba buenos consejos_.

Tardó unos quince minutos en llegar. Vino directa hacia mí.

-¿Dónde está la emergencia? –señalé el piso de arriba y ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras tan segura de si misma como si esta fuese su casa. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana como en las películas. _Han llegado los refuerzos, nena_.

-Veamos –sujetó el vestido, le dio un par de vueltas y movió su varita un par de veces. La mancha se redujo un poquito, pero no desapareció. _Soy hombre muerto._

-Bueno –Ginny la miraba con los ojos brillantes, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry, que trataba de consolarla con unas palmaditas en la espalda –tengo una noticia buena y una mala –dijo Hermione -¿Cuál quieres primero?

-La mala –Ginny me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. _Era una mirada de odio profundo y de promesa de muerte inmediata._

-La mala es que no puedo quitar la mancha. Se ha quedado pegada a las fibras y no puedo usar el fregotego porque está demasiado seca. Pero –añadió antes de que Ginny comenzara a arremangarse la túnica –la buena es que puedo hacer un hechizo transformus y así cambiarle el color a la túnica entera, para que no se note la mancha.

Harry suspiró, aliviado. Yo suspiré, aliviado. Ginny suspiró, aliviada.

-¿Qué color prefieres? –sonrió Hermione.

0000000000000000000000000

**Y ya estaaaaaaa! Muahahaha este capitulo ha sido muuuuuuu largo y han pasado muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas cosas asi que si queréis que siga, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer... QUIERO 40 REWIEWS, COMO POCO! (mirada furibunda especial aprendida de Ginebra Weasley) Muahahahaha, seguid conmigo mis pequeñas pottyadictas, porque empezamos a entrar en la recta final, en el próximo capitulo... EL BAILEEEEEEEEE Y SORPRESAAAAAS!**

**Nos vemos, besitos para todaaaaaas!**


	5. Chapter 5

5-

Mientras me ponía mi túnica de gala, me miraba en el espejo. _Merlín, que guapo soy y que bien me queda esto. Hermione va a caer rendida a mis pies en cuanto me vea. Segurísimo._

_Vale, vale, esta bien, igual me estoy pasando un poco y lo que pasa es que me quiero a mí mismo, como Lockhart._

_Pero es que, en serio, la túnica me quedaba espectacular._ Sobre todo recordando, mi última túnica de gala. Una cosa horrorosa como de hace tres siglos y con unas puntillas que... pero bueno, ahora ya no estaba en cuarto y además mis hermanos me habían regalado una nueva y muy elegante: azul marino (_para que hiciese juego con mis ojos_) con una camisa blanca, sin pajarita, pero con mucho estilo. Y mi pelo rojo, peinado cuidadosamente para que pareciese despeinado, que hacía destacar todavía más los ojos.

_Ya he dicho que estaba espectacular. Yo he avisado._

Terminé de arreglarme los puños de la camisa mientras escuchaba el jaleo en la otra habitación, donde Ginny y mi madre llevaban toda la tarde haciendo cosas de chicas. O sea, gritarse la una a la otra como posesas y decir chorradas del tipo "_nunca voy a estar guapa_!". Supuse que mi hermana estaría ahora en la delicada fase de ponerse el vestido.

El vestido que casi hace que yo fuese un Weasley muerto. Pero ahora (_gracias a cierta persona en la que pensaba como 24 horas al día_) el vestido estaba perfecto, de un color verde pastel y con algunos arreglos de última hora en las mangas "made in Hermione".

Adoro a esa chica. Y voy a ir con ella al baile. _Soy un tío afortunado._

Oí como llamaban a la puerta y la cabeza de Harry apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-Hermione estará a punto de venir, termina de arreglarte de una vez –soltó una risita mal disimulada –Llevas más horas mirándote en el espejo que Ginny arreglándose el pelo.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso, mira cómo me río –puse cara de funeral. Harry sonrió y señaló su reloj (_que no funciona, así que no se para que demonios lo señaló_), y después despareció por la puerta otra vez.

Hermione tenía que venir a recogernos, porque Dumbledore había hecho nosequé especial para ella, para que pudiésemos aparecernos en Hogwarts. Un traslador o algo. Como veis no estoy muy enterado, porque la verdad es que no puedo escuchar a Hermione y pensar en lo preciosa que es a la vez. _Son cosas de hombres_.

La cuestión es que yo hubiese preferido ir a recogerla, en plan príncipe azul, pero ella había dicho que ni hablar. Así que vendría con polvos flu, y luego nos iríamos los cuatro. Lo cual quería decir que Fred y George llevaban media tarde dando paseítos nerviosos por el salón.

Por que, claro, mis hermanitos mayores, por primera vez en su vida, habían sido superados por el guapo e inteligente de la familia en algo. O sea, yo. _Cómo me gusta esta sensación._

Me senté en la cama, un poco nervioso. Con una mujer como Hermione, uno siempre está nervioso, aunque sea el Brad Pitt del mundo mágico. Respiré hondo y me miré en el espejo por última vez.

_De acuerdo, sé que ya lo he dicho, pero... es que estaba guapísimo. En serio. Si yo fuese una mujer ligaría conmigo mismo._

Salí del cuarto casi al mismo tiempo que Ginny. Mi madre nos miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dijo "mis niños" y luego nos dio su superabrazoespecialWeasley. Los dos gruñimos, preocupados por la ropa, pero luego le dimos un par de besos y la mandamos abajo a abrazar a Harry. _¿No dice que somos su familia? Pues a cumplir como todos._

Odio tener que decir esto, pero mi hermana estaba preciosa. Y odio tener que pensar esto, pero ella estaba mirándome como si también estuviese pensando que yo estaba elegante. _Aunque, claro, si alguien me pregunta, voy a negar rotundamente haber pensado esto._

Nos miramos un segundo en silencio, dándonos una tregua. Después yo tendí mi brazo hacia ella.

-Señorita –y sonreí. _Sin pensar en vaciarle un enorme vaso de leche por la cabeza ni nada, solo siendo amable. Que raro._ Y para mi asombro total, ella sonrió, alegre, y cogió mi brazo.

-Caballero –y volvió a sonreír. Bajamos la escalera juntos, y pude ver la cara de idiota que se le quedaba a Harry, perfectamente. Mi padre dijo "Ginny, estás preciosa" y mis hermanos besaron su mano muy elegantemente. Después me dieron una palmadita afectuosa en la espalda (_yo miré, por si acaso estaban colgándome un estúpido cartelito o algo así, ellos son muy capaces_) y mis padres nos hicieron una foto.

Perecíamos un par de estrellas de película. Luego tendí mi brazo hacia Harry, cediéndole la mano de Ginny.

-Pero no te pases ni un pelo ¿eh? –le dije en un susurro. Harry asintió y me guiñó un ojo, y luego volvió a mirar a Ginny con esa cara de idiota. Supongo que la que yo puse después fue parecida, porque de pronto se escuchó una voz a nuestras espaldas.

-Vaya, estáis todos guapísimos.

Yo no necesitaba mirar. Lo que necesitaba era respirar profundamente y rogar a los Chudley Cannons con todas mis fuerzas para que dejaran de temblarme las piernas. _Soy un tipo duro, pero todos tenemos nuestras debilidades ¿no?_

Y después de respirar, me volví. Fred estaba delante de Hermione con la mano de ella entre las suyas, en una pose muy teatral.

-He muerto y estoy en el cielo –declaró. Hermione rió, mostrando aquellos dientes blancos y perfectos de nuevo. George sujetó su otra mano.

-Olvida a Ronnie. Cásate conmigo –_otro idiota con el teatrito. Joder con la competencia desleal._

Estaba preciosa. Su vestido _(¿o era una túnica? no se, no tengo ni idea de moda de mujeres_) era azul pálido, con unos pequeños trocitos de cristal en el escote que se abría en sus hombros, y también en el chal que llevaba a juego. Su único adorno eran unos pendientes minúsculos que destelleaban y un colgante finísimo. Su pelo estaba recogido, pero sus mechones rebeldes también se esparcían caprichosamente por la espalda. _No sé si lo he dicho ya, pero estaba preciosa._

Supongo que yo estaba mirándola descaradamente, pero ella ni se inmutó. Me miró, con una mirada entre seria y divertida, mirándome con aquellos ojos color café tras esas preciosas pestañas negras. _Nadie me había mirado nunca así. No sabía qué hacer. Me entró el pánico._

-Estas preciosa, Ginny, me alegro de que el vestido al final quedara bien –dijo mirando a mi hermana, pero con el rabillo del ojo fijo en mí.

-Si no hubiese sido gracias a ti...

-Y tu también estás muy guapo, Harry –sonrió –Ten cuidado, Ginny, o más de una alumna va a querer quitarte a tu pareja.

Harry estaba ruborizado. Yo estaba indignado._ ¿Y qué demonios pasa conmigo!_

Y de pronto ella se acercó. Puso su mano en mi brazo, y la otra la pasó suavemente por mi cuello. _Si dijera que estaba como un semáforo me quedaría corto. El color rojo adquirió una nueva tonalidad esa noche._

-Ya está –dijo en un susurro audible –tenías el cuello de la capa mal puesto. Estás muy elegante.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba ahogando. Se me había olvidado respirar. _¿Cómo era, como era!_ _Ah, si, se abre la boca y se toma aire._ Ella seguía cogida de mi brazo.

-Tiene usted unos hijos guapísimos, Señora Weasley –sonrió, y mi madre reprimió el impulso de abrazarla también. Mi padre sonreía, pero con la vista fija en el pequeño reloj de pulsera de Hermione. Harry y Ginny parecían muy divertidos. _Demasiado divertidos._

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunté con una seguridad que no tenía. Hermione asintió y sacó un pequeño peine de nácar en una bolsita. El traslador.

-Un segundo –dijo, antes de que todos sujetáramos el traslador. Fue derecha hacia Fred y George y dijo "buenas noches" con un tono divertido, antes de darles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla. Fred se sujetó el pecho con las manos, mientras George caía al suelo, simulando estar inconsciente. _Yo entrecerré los ojos, con la mirad especial de ultra-odio aprendida de mi hermanita._

Y acto seguido, Hermione puso su mano en el traslador y todo alrededor se desvaneció, mientras un torbellino de colores nos arrastraba. Después yo caí sobre algo blando y suave y me quedé un segundo sin saber qué hacer. Y escuché una risita divertida detrás mío.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitarte de encima mío, pedazo de idiota? –la voz venía de debajo mío. Y no parecía nada divertida. Oh, oh. Me levanté, mientras Ginny me miraba furiosa. _Creo que estaba reprimiendo el deseo de patearme el culo con todas sus fuerzas._ Harry estaba un poco más allá, de rodillas sobre los cojines.

Hermione, por supuesto, estaba de pie, fresca como una rosa. Y la risita disimulada era ni más ni menos que del mismísimo Dumbledore. _Mi hermana se quedó con las ganas de patear mi precioso y bien formado culo._ Estábamos en una de las salas del castillo, con el suelo lleno de cojines, para evitar que nos matáramos o algo así.

-Excelente, excelente –dijo Dumbledore con esa sonrisa que nunca sabías si era de viejo sabio o de loco perturbado. _Yo siempre pensé que Dumbledore estaba bastante chiflado._ –Señor y Señorita Weasley que alegría tenerlos entre nosotros de nuevo. Y, señor Potter, por supuesto.

Harry sonreía con gratitud. _Al fin y al cabo aquel viejete le había ayudado a acabar con el imbécil paranoico de Tom Riddle, más conocido como Voldie._ Mi hermana estrechó su mano, mientras yo saludaba con un gesto de cabeza. La puerta se abrió de pronto.

-Director, Hermione, el baile está a punto de empezar –dijo un hombre con pelo negro y perillita. Me costó reconocerle por las gafas de pasta que llevaba.

-¿Neville? –Harry parecía todavía más alucinado que yo. Ginny abrió los ojos enormemente. Él sonrió, un poco nervioso.

-Ron, Ginny, Harry, cuanto tiempo ¿qué tal? –nos saludó con timidez.

-¿Tú, tu... tú eres profesor? –preguntó Ginny –¡No sabíamos nada!

-Sí, ejem, yo enseño Herbología y mi mujer se ocupa de adivinación, aunque ella no es adivina, pero... bueno, es especial –Ginny aplaudió encantada.

-Bueno, siento interrumpir esta entrañable reunión, pero tenemos que ir al gran Comedor. No podemos inaugurar el baile sin el Director ni los profesores ¿verdad? –Dumbledore nos miraba risueño.

-Peor sería que faltaran los campeones ¿no cree? –Hermione sonrió, mientras salía de la habitación.

-Oh, no se crea, Minerva ha tenido que sujetar al campeón de Hogwarts cuando ha sabido que tenía que bailar. Supongo que eso es normal¿Verdad Harry? –ya estaba el viejo haciéndose el gracioso. _Como si el baile de Navidad de el torneo de los Tres (ejem, cuatro) Campeones hubiese sido divertido. Con mi espantoso traje de payaso y Padma Patil al lado._

Entramos al Gran Comedor con los estudiantes, que se quedaban mirando fijamente la cicatriz de Harry y que también miraban bastante alucinados (_bueno, casi todo eran chicas_) mi perfecto atuendo con mi maravilloso porte. O sea, que me miraban a mí. _Que deseado me sentía. Soy un sex-symbol._

Los tres campeones (dos chicas y un chico) entraron con sus respectivas parejas. El baile dio comienzo, y un poco más tarde, Dumbledore y McGonagall salieron a bailar, animando al resto de alumnos. Harry tendió la mano hacia Ginny y los dos salieron a la pista.

Yo tenía un debate interno. El debate consistía, fundamentalmente, en _¿qué demonios hago yo ahora¿la saco a bailar¿O me quedo aquí, contemplando interesadamente el suelo limpio y brillante del gran Comedor?_

Se me adelantó.

-No voy a estar aquí toda la noche plantada, señor Weasley, así que sáqueme a bailar de una buena vez –y cogió mi brazo y me arrastró hacia la pista. La verdad es que no fue tan terrible como yo imaginaba: puso su mano en mi hombro y yo la mía en su cintura y nos dedicamos a dar vueltas al compás de la música, mientras charlábamos sobre tiempos pasados en la escuela.

A nuestro alrededor montones de parejas de cualquier edad danzaban alegremente. Nos cruzamos con Harry y mi hermana, que parecían estar disfrutando de lo lindo, y con Flitwick y la profesora Sprout (una pareja un poco desigual). Cuando llevábamos cuatro canciones seguidas, decidimos darnos un respiro.

-Mejor vayamos a la mesa a beber algo –dije llevándola de la mano.

-Mejor, me duelen los pies. Baila usted fatal.

-¡Eh¡Eso no es verdad¡Soy un gran bailarín! –frené en seco, mirándola a los ojos risueños. Me di cuenta de que estaba tomándome el pelo. Y yo sin enterarme. _Genial._

Se sentó en una de las mesas, y al momento, Neville Longbottom se sentó a nuestro lado.

-Una buena fiesta ¿eh? –dijo con la respiración un poco entrecortada. Parecía cansado.

-Por cierto Neville, no te he preguntado antes quien era tu esposa –dije con interés. Hermione me dio un codazo disimulado. _Me estaba pasando de cotilla. Empezaba a parecerme a mi madre._

-Oh, lo siento, es cierto –dijo él con una sonrisa (_yo miré a Hermione en plan ¿ves? no le importa_) –Mira aquí viene; hola cariño –dijo besando a una mujer rubia y alta.

Y la reconocí.

_Merliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin._

¡Luna "Lunática" Loovegood¡¡LUNA Y NEVILLE¡¡INCREÍBLE!

_Verás cuando se lo cuente a Harry._

-¿Luna! –pregunté con un tono bastante alucinado. El pie de Hermione prácticamente pulverizó el mío con un pisotón. Neville suspiró, resignado a que todo el mundo tuviese la misma reacción, mientras Luna sonreía.

-Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y hermano de los Gemelos. Ese eres tú ¿verdad? Ginny habla mucho de ti, pero no pareces tan terrible como ella dice –la miré alucinado. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre, y a parte _¿Qué demonios iba mi hermana diciendo por ahí sobre mí?_

Neville y Hermione se miraban, divertidos, y pasaban de Luna a mí como en un partido de tenis. Tras un rato charlando, Luna se puso en pie.

-Vamos a bailar, Neville –y Neville no se hizo de rogar. Los envidié por su felicidad.

-Oh, oh –dije a Hermione en un susurro confidencial –Dumbledore viene hacia aquí y pretende sacarte a bailar. No puedo permitir que eso pase –la tomé de la mano y la guié entre los estudiantes, escuchando su risa por detrás. Salimos a los jardines, donde montones de parejitas se abrazaban y se besaban acarameladamente.

_Ya creceréis ya, y os daréis cuenta de que vuestra familia entera odia a vuestra novia, y que ella os engaña con otro y que... En fin, ya creceréis._

Su mano seguía entre las mías.

_Me puse rojo semáforo-fosforito. Genial._

-He dejado a Lavender –lo solté rápidamente, sin mirarla a la cara. Me di la vuelta y la miré, ahora sí, a los ojos.

-Ya –no dijo nada más. Seguía mirándome intensamente. _Bien, ahora viene el momento romántico-precioso, no te pongas nervioso._

_Mírala con cara de chico triste y desamparado, eso es, y ahora clava tus ojos en los suyos... ¡Ey, se pone roja, esto funciona! Acércate un paso más, muy despacio, así, perfecto. Y ahora acércate... hacia sus labios, y..._

-¿Malfoy?

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No, idiota. Granger.

-No, no, no ¡Allí! –señalé hacia la lejanía, casi el lindero del bosque prohibido. Una figura nos observaba, inmóvil, y al ver que mirábamos directamente hacia él, hizo un gesto y se interno en el bosque.

_Aquella melena rubia era inconfundible._

-Draco –susurró Hermione y se lanzó corriendo tras él. Yo corría tras ella.

_Joder, qué rápida es esta chica_. Miré hacia el castillo, donde probablemente mi hermana y mi mejor amigo estarían besuqueándose, ignorando el hecho de que Hermione y yo corríamos hacia lo desconocido, seguramente lleno de peligros.

Y entramos en el bosque.

0000000000000000000000

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh que pasará, que pasará? Que estará tramando Draqui-Pooh? Porqué Hermione no pide ayuda a nadie? Porqué Ron es tan sumamente idiota, pero a la vez tan mono? Porqué sigue Dumbledore vivo? Esq es inmortal el abuelo este oq? Y qué demonios hace McGonagall en el castillo todavía si ya no es profesora?

Preguntas que tal vez encuentren respuesta en le próximo capítulo, o tal vez no. Para conocerlo tendréis que dejarme mi cuota semanal de rewiews (esto parece un rescate) y además quiero vuestra sincera opinión sobre la ropa y eso. Estaban todos mega-monísimos o me he pasao un poco?

EN FIN, QUE QUIERO REWIEWS, ASIQ DADLE AL BOTONCITO, NIÑAS!


	6. Chapter 6

6-

Corríamos tras la figura con el pelo rubio platino. La verdad es que no era nada disimulada, parecía un anuncio de neón en medio de la negrura del bosque.

Me dolía el pecho, pero al menos ahora estaba unos pasos por delante de Hermione. _En algo se tiene que notar que yo pertenecía al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor ¿no?_

-Hermione –la llamé. Su respiración jadeante me llegaba de muy cerca. Trataba de correr lo más rápido posible con aquel vestido azul. _No era fácil._

Corrimos y corrimos durante lo que a mi me parecieron siglos. Nos adentrábamos más hacia el oscuro corazón del bosque prohibido y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ese tipo; _nos estaba alejando del castillo_.

Y entonces aquel tipo se paró. _De pronto, sin avisar, tranquilamente_.

Tuve que derrapar para no comérmelo enterito. Nos quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que podía ver perfectamente aquellos ojos grises, fríos.

Hermione estaba detrás mía, con la varita en la mano. Puse mi brazo entre el rubio platino y ella. _Ante todo soy un caballero._

El tipo paseaba su vista entre ella y yo. Finalmente me miró directamente, y algo en esos ojos helados me hizo estremecer. Parecía inhumano.

-Pelirrojo y con pecas –sonrió a medias y me miró fijamente con profundo desprecio. Noté mi puño crispado cerrarse. _Realmente me estaban entrando unas ganas terribles de partirle la cara a ese tío. Como en los viejos tiempos._ –Weasley.

-Malfoy –tenía un nudo en la garganta a causa de la furia, pero mi tono fue convenientemente frío. _Congelado. Al fin y al cabo, soy un tío duro._

Y de pronto su varita estaba frente a mí, y un Expelliarmus nos lanzó a Hermione y a mí a los extremos del claro en el que nos encontrábamos. Maldije en voz baja. _Si no hubiésemos estado en peligro de muerte, Hermione habría puesto los ojos en blanco._

Traté de sacar mi varita, pero otro rayo de luz dorada me tumbó sin consideración, dejándome casi sin respiración. _Joder, ese tío es rápido. Y bueno._

Moví las piernas, tratando inútilmente de levantarme. Me apoyé en los codos, jadeando con dificultad, pero me levanté. Apoyé todo mi peso en una pierna, porque la otra no la sentía. _Voy a perder todo mi sex-appeal._

El tipo soltó una risotada y levantó su varita de nuevo. Cerré los ojos, dispuesto a morir de pie, pero el Expelliarmus esta vez no me golpeó a mí.

_Le golpeó a él. _

Hermione estaba apuntándolo con la varita, mientras se acercaba a mí decididamente.

-Es a mí a quien quieres –la voz de ella era como el acero. _Hubiese dicho algo ingenioso si no hubiese estado tan hecho polvo._ –Y aquí me tienes.

La expresión del tipo cambió. De la furia con que me miraba a mí, pasó a una mueca burlona. Clavó sus ojos grises en ella, con desprecio infinito. Sentí toda mi furia de nuevo.

Y entonces Hermione Granger (_más tarde sabría que su nombre completo es Hermione Jane Granger)_ Profesora de Transformaciones de Hogwarts y la bruja más inteligente del Reino Unido hizo algo que no adivinaríais ni en un millón de años. _Ni en un trillón._

_Se quitó los zapatos_.

Con una calma y una pasividad asombrosa. Después se sacudió las manos, como si se quitara el polvo. Y luego lo miró.

_Y creedme cuando os digo que si yo hubiese sido ese tipo, al ver la mirada de Hermione me hubiese entregado directamente a los brazos de Ojo Loco Moody._ Solo una vez había visto tanta determinación y tanta cólera fría en una persona.

Y esa persona era Harry James Potter, y estaba a punto de mandar a Lord Voldemort al infierno.

Así que imaginaos a Hermione. _Y entonces me di cuenta._

Me di cuenta de que la admiraba. Admiraba su inteligencia, su valor y su coraje. Y no me sentía atraído hacia ella sólo por su cabello perfectamente peinado o por sus curvas femeninas.

No. Ella me gustaba incluso ahora, con el pelo alborotado, la cara llena de cortes y magulladuras, el vestido destrozado y los zapatos quitados. Puede que ahora me gustara más que antes, gracias a ese brillo en la mirada.

-Has entrado en mi fiesta –dijo ella de pronto, su mirada fija en él –has arruinado mi hermosa noche con este caballero, has destrozado mi baile y mi vestido y has roto el tacón de estos zapatos que me costó tanto encontrar –la mueca burlona del tipo se ensanchó un poco más.

-¿Y eso no te gusta? –preguntó con falsa cara inocente. _Quería ponerme en pie y partirle la cara. De verdad._

-Puedes apostar tu vida a que no –Si mi brazo no hubiese estado medio muerto hubiese aplaudido. _Pero como no pude, me contenté con soltar una risita._

-Vaya... poooobre sangresucia –la ultima palabra la arrastró de forma horrible, deformándola, haciéndola sonar todavía peor. Ella aceptó el insulto con total tranquilidad, como si estuviese perfectamente acostumbrada.

Me quedé de piedra. No sabía que Hermione era hija de muggles. Y entonces vi aquella mirada, la de Hermione.

Una mirada que significaba "_algo-no-va-bien_". Frunció el ceño, y de pronto relajó los músculos, y una sonrisa se mostró en la comisura de los labios. Y su mirada se convirtió en un "_tienes-un-secreto-y-lo-he-descubierto_".

-Tú –dijo, y durante unos segundos se quedó callada. _¿Qué demonios pasa¡Dilo de una vez! –_Tú no eres Draco Malfoy.

Supongo que os estaréis imaginando mi cara. _Efectivamente, por decirlo de alguna manera, yo estaba flipando en colores y en estéreo._

Y el tipo tampoco es que estuviese manteniendo la compostura precisamente. Tenía la misma cara que a Snape se le hubiese quedado si le hubiesen dicho que era el padrino de Harry.

Hermione sonreía, triunfal.

-Vamos, quítate la máscara y déjanos ver tu bello rostro... –de nuevo aquella pausa teatral- Lucius.

_Supongo que yo ya no podía poner cara de más alucinado. Había llegado al tope._ Y él reaccionó como si le hubiesen pegado una bofetada. Abrió los ojos enormemente, y su boca se quedó entreabierta, como si fuese a decir algo, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Parecía que estuviese esperando que alguien saliera de entre los árboles y le dijera: "_tranquilo, Lucius, esto es una broma, ninguna sangresucia podría jamás descubrir al mortífago más leal a Lord Voldemort, que tontería."_

Pero no salió nadie.

Hermione lo apuntó con la varita y murmuró "Finnite Incantatem". _La verdad es que su aspecto no varió mucho._ Le creció el pelo, le salieron algunas arrugas (_le salió barriguita cervecera_) y se hizo un poco más alto. Aunque ahora parecía un poco más pirado que antes. _Son gajes del oficio de Mortífago, que se te va la olla._

-¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó Hermione con el mismo tono que antes.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR EL NOMBRE DE MI HIJO, SANGRESUCIA¡¡Aunque sea un traidor, sigue siendo un Malfoy¡¡Sangre de mi sangre! –gritó el hombre. Me di cuenta de que la furia le hacía escupir saliva. _Puaj, que asco, baba de Mortífago._

-Eso no te ha impedido secuestrarle, suplantar su identidad, intentar matarme y colgarle el asesinato a él. ¿Qué pasa, Lucius, no te gustó Azkaban la última vez?

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! –lanzó un rayo de luz roja y Hermione lo esquivó por milímetros.

-Apuesto a que hiciste muchos amiguitos allí dentro, Malfoy. ¿Te gustaron las ratas? –trataba de ponerlo nervioso, de hacerle perder la concentración. Se puso a lanzar rayos de un lado a otro como un paranoico.

No soy el único a quien Hermione le hace perder la cabeza.

Durante unos segundos creí que Hermione lo iba a conseguir. Y entonces Lucius la pilló desprevenida.

Le quitó la varita. Con el Expelliarmus, no sólo la varita salió volando. Hermione cayó al suelo de forma brusca y escuché un pequeño gemido. Por la forma en que estaba su brazo, supe que estaba roto. _Harry y yo nos habíamos roto el brazo más veces de las que puedo recordar._

Lucius se acercó a ella y supe lo que iba a hacer. Me levanté y corrí hacia ella, con el corazón en un puño. _Ni siquiera recuerdo como lo hice._

El rayo de luz roja salió de su varita mientras el hombre gritaba "Crucio" con todas sus fuerzas.

Vi los ojos de Hermione abrirse horrorizados. Y luego mi cuerpo estaba entre el rayo y ella. Y abrió los ojos todavía más.

_Fue como si me clavaran alfileres por todo el cuerpo. Mis órganos internos estaban, por decirlo de alguna forma, a la brasa. Mi cabeza iba a estallar._

Hermione cogió mi varita y gritó algo. No lo entendí, sólo sé que el rayo rojo dejó de atravesar mi cuerpo. _Eso fue suficiente._

Durante un segundo dejó de doler. Luego volvió, con más intensidad si cabe que antes. _Mis ojos se cerraron, mis piernas flaquearon, los brazos cayeron inertes._

Noté las manos frías de Hermione sobre mi rostro, sus lágrimas también frías, escuché sus sollozos.

Empezaba a sentir que mi cabeza estallaba, y lo último que recuerdo fue su voz. Llamándome. Por mi nombre, no por mi apellido.

_Era la primera vez._

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.

00000000000000000000

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh pobrecito Ronnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Pero que mono y que guapisimo, galante y caballerosooooooo! Yo quiero uno!**

**Bueno, y que tal? Os he dejado con la intriga? Espero que si, y tb espero rewiews! Por cierto que el próximo ya será el penúltimo capítulo y que en el último de todos contestaré y agradeceré rww asik ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer...**

**Dadle al botoncito y decidme algo, porfiiiiiiiiii!**

**Besotes, Nagini86.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: todo esto es de esa gran mujer que amo y odio a partes iguales, osease jK Rowling y si alguien ha visto los 4 fantasticos puede que una de las escenas le suene

7-

Llevaba un rato despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados. El sol daba agradablemente en mis párpados y me adormilaba. Mi cerebro pensaba en la nada, mientras yo me concentraba en intentar olvidar el dolor punzante del pecho.

Podría haber estado así mucho tiempo, pero decidí abrir los ojos.

_Mala idea._

Sólo conseguí ver la habitación un instante. Después mi campo de visión se volvió rojo. Y noté como mis pulmones se vaciaban de aire, al mismo tiempo que una fuerza sobrehumana me estrujaba literalmente.

-¿Ginny? –conseguí murmurar. Noté un sollozo en mi hombro.

_Hubiese sido tremendamente emotivo y bonito, sino fuese porque me estaba quedando sin aire._

-Ginny... Ginny... es que me ahogas... –mi hermana se separó de mí, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y me miró arrepentida un segundo. _Un segundo._

Después me cruzó la cara de una bofetada. _Ouch._ Me acaricié la mejilla y la miré desconcertado.

-¡Nunca ¿me has oído bien, Ronald Weasley? NUNCA en tu vida vuelvas a hacernos algo parecido, o yo misma te mataré con mis propias manos! –me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero hablaba con una fiereza increíble. _Tuve miedo. -_¿Sabes lo que hemos pasado¡Sin saber nada, sin tener ni idea!

_Vale, es hora de que vuelva el tipo duro._ Sujeté a Ginny por los hombros y la zarandeé (_sin mucha delicadeza, la verdad, pero es que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento_) y la miré a los ojos fijamente.

-Lo siento –dije, y luego la abracé. _Me estoy volviendo un blando._

Ella me devolvió el abrazo, _lo noté_, pero luego se separó rápidamente, se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo y se puso en pie.

-Voy a avisar a mamá, está fuera con...

-¿Hermione?

Supongo que mi tono de voz fue demasiado evidente, porque mi hermana sonrió de oreja a oreja. _Y creedme, eso no era nada bueno._

-No, está hablando con los Sanadores junto con papá. Hermione se marchó a casa a dormir esta mañana, los doctores la obligaron a descansar –Ginny se acercó a mí, hablando casi en susurros –Pero ha estado aquí tooooodo el tiempo, junto a ti.

_Mis orejas estaban empezando a ponerse rojas._

-Sin soltar tu mano –terminó mi hermana, con esa sonrisita de suficiencia.

_Todo mi bello y hermoso rostro era rojo ahora._ La imagen de Hermione junto a mi cama, desvelándome en mi agonía que me amaba más que a nadie y suplicando entre lágrimas que no me marchase dejándola sola, cruzó por mi mente.

Mi hermana seguía mirándome. Seguía sonriendo. _Le lancé la almohada._

_Le di. ¡Ja!_

Ella me la volvió a tirar y me dio en toda la cabeza. Después salió riendo de la habitación. _Siempre igual._ Cuando abrió la puerta oí las voces familiares de mis hermanos, que no tardaron ni un segundo en entrar como una tromba en la minúscula habitación.

Fred y George se sentaron sobre mi cama, dando botes, mientras Bill y Charlie se sentaban en las sillas y Harry se quedaba de pie, cerca de mí.

Y entonces todos me miraron. _De repente._ Y vi sus caras.

_Como de pena. ¿Qué demonios pasa?_

-¿Qué? –pregunté. Pasé la vista por mis hermanos y llegué a Harry, que me miraba pesaroso.

-Lo siento, tío.

_¿QUÉ¿Qué dice?_

-Los medimagos no han podido hacer nada... –comenzó Fred.

-...Y eso que estuvieron casi cuatro horas en el quirófano –era turno de George.

-Creíamos que podrían arreglarlo un poco, pero... –Bill me miraba muy serio.

-Tal vez, con cirugía mágica, aunque... no, no, olvídalo –Charlie ni siquiera me miraba.

-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAIS HABLANDO! –empezaba a sentirme muy nervioso.

-¿Ginny no te ha dicho nada? –Harry me miraba, todavía con rostro preocupado.

-N-no... ¿de qué?

-Pobrecilla, es tan buena, no habrá querido preocuparte –la cara de Fred hacía que casi pareciese sincero.

-¿PERO QUE PASA?

-Tu cara... –dijo al fin George con rostro apenado. _¿QUÉ¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI HERMOSO ROSTRO?_

-Ya te lo hemos dicho, no han podido hacer nada –Harry me acercó un espejo.

-Tienes... –comenzó Fred. Levanté el espejo, y antes de verme...

-¡LA MISMA CARA DE ANTES!

-¡SERÉIS CABRONES! –ellos se retorcían de risa, Fred y George casi no podían respirar, Harry tenía que sujetarse para no caerse al suelo, y Charlie y Bill soltaban unas carcajadas que hacían temblar las paredes. Les tiré todo lo que tenía a mano: el espejo, la almohada, una botella de plástico... pero ellos las esquivaban.

_Claro, eran todos exjugadores de quidditch_.

-¿PERO QUE JALEO ES ESTE! –la dulce y tierna voz de mi madre les cortó la risita. _Ahora ya sabéis de donde ha salido Ginny._ -¡ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL, ASI QUE NADA DE MONTAR ESCÁNDALOS!

_Genial. Por si en la quinta planta no se habían enterado de que aquí estábamos los Weasley, mi madre acaba de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos._

-¡Y AHORA TODOS FUERA! –no se oyó ni una mosca volando. _Si mi madre fuese Ministra de Magia, iban a flipar los mortífagos._ Todos mis hermanos salieron en orden sin un solo ruido.

Mi madre me miró, y la mirada que me dirigió ya la había visto antes.

-Si vas a gritarme o cruzarme la cara, te advierto que eso ya lo ha hecho Ginny, y que estoy enfermo, no me sentaría bien que lo volvieses a hacer tu otra vez –_lo dije con toda la tranquilidad de la que es posible un hombre cuando su madre es MI madre._

Su expresión se suavizó. _Uffff, casi._ Se acercó y me abrazó. Otro superabrazoespecial Weasley que casi me rompe una costilla. _¿No se supone que estoy enfermo?_

-Mi niño –_me puse rojo._

-¡Mamá, deja de decirme esas cosas!

Mi madre me besó en la mejilla. _Yo me puse más rojo todavía._

-¡Mamá!

Menos mal que en ese momento entró un medimago que dijo que yo debía descansar (_¡sí, al fin alguien que se preocupa por mi!_) y me dio una poción para dormir. Me tomé la botellita, mientras mi madre me acomodaba las almohadas.

Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, y la última imagen que recuerdo eran los ojos azules de mi madre.

Y cuando desperté, otros ojos me contemplaban. Pero estos eran color café, con destellos dorados. _Preciosos._

Estuve a punto de ponerme en pie de un salto. Luego, recordé aquel insistente dolor en el pecho, y me quedé quieto y tranquilito. _Mejor._

-¿Qué tal? –sonrió. La observé, con el cabello recogido de forma precipitada, con ropa informal, con ojeras, con aquella mirada preocupada. _Por mi. Me llené de orgullo por mi mismo._

-Me debes unas cuantas explicaciones ¿no crees? –_si, ya lo sé, soy un capullo insensible y ella debería haberse dado media vuelta y haberse largado sin decir ni siquiera adiós. Pero no lo hizo. Soy un capullo afortunado._

Me miró pensativa, se levantó y abrió la ventana. Asomó la cabeza y un agradable airecito entró en la habitación.

-A ver... ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te explique? –tenía una expresión concentrada, como si tuviese que explicarle algo muy complejo a un niño de cinco años. _El niño de cinco años era yo._

-Ummh, no se... –hice como si pensara durante un segundo -¿Tal vez quien es Draco Malfoy, porque su padre suplantaba su personalidad, que tenía que ver un mortífago en todo esto, porque Malfoy Junior es un traidor y que demonios tienes tu que ver en esto? Ah, si, y el pequeño asuntillo de que pinto YO en todo esto.

Estaba _cabreado_. Supongo que debió notarlo. _Bien_.

-Draco Malfoy iba al colegio con nosotros: al mismo curso que Harry, tu y yo, y estaba en la casa Slytherin.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa –me miró, airada. Comprendí que mejor tenía mi gran bocaza cerrada.

-Si me dejas seguir... –asentí con la cabeza, mis ojos clavados en los suyos –Bien, pues Malfoy es descendiente de dos de las familias de Mortífagos más importantes de el país: los Malfoy y los Black.

_¡Black!_ Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry no era un mortífago. _Claro que era la excepción que confirma la regla._ No la interrumpí para contárselo.

-Naturalmente, su familia esperaba que Draco siguiese "la tradición familiar" y se hiciese mortífago, cosa que él aceptó. Pero tras unos meses (de esto no estoy muy segura, él no ha querido contarme mucho) decidió que estaba en el bando equivocado. Matar gente no era su pasatiempo favorito, a pesar de que lo de la sangre pura se lo tenía muy creído.

Me acordé de Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las silabas y diciendo "sangresucia" y una imagen parecida se formó en mi mente con Junior como protagonista.

-Cuando acabamos en Hogwarts, un año antes de que Harry acabara con Voldemort, yo ingresé en la Academia de Medimagia. Había sido la alumna más brillante de mi promoción, y Dumbledore me ofreció la oportunidad de entrar en la Orden del Fénix, dado mi origen muggle y mis aptitudes. Naturalmente, yo acepté.

Me imaginé a Hermione como la alumna más brillante de su promoción. _De MI promoción._ La verdad es que no me extrañaba nada en absoluto.

-Al entrar en la Orden me encontré con Draco Malfoy. Nos odiábamos. Se había pasado siete años insultándome, humillándome por los pasillos y llamándome sangresucia. Él seguía pensando que todo aquel rollo de la sangre limpia era cierto. Y entonces el profesor Dumbledore nos asignó como compañeros.

-¿Compañeros?

-Dentro de la Orden, cada auror tiene un compañero que debe saber siempre lo que pasa y donde está, el compañero debe tener una comunicación vía Patronus con él para tenerlo siempre localizado, para las ocasiones de peligro.

-Ahhh –me sentía bastante idiota. _Yo no tenía ni idea de nada, y eso que mis padres estaban en la Orden, y que mi mejor amigo era prácticamente un miembro fundador._

-Durante dos años, Draco y yo fuimos compañeros en la distancia. No nos hablábamos a menos que fuera necesario, no nos mirábamos si no era imprescindible. Seguíamos odiándonos. Para él era un golpe muy duro que una mujer, de sangre muggle fuese mejor que él en todo. Pero un día recibí su Patronus. Algo iba mal. Muy mal. Draco no me habría llamado si su vida no dependiese de ello.

_Asquerosas imágenes de el tipo rubito y Hermione besuqueándose cruzaban mi mente como flashbacks. Todo el mundo sabe que del odio al amor solo hay un paso._ Hice una mueca. Hermione me miró con el ceño fruncido y después pareció comprender.

-¿Estás loco? –hizo como si tuviese arcadas y después se echó a reír a carcajadas -¡Ni en un millón de años¡Ni aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la tierra y la especie humana dependiese de ello!

_Me tranquilicé. Muchísimo._ Entonces me asaltó una duda ¿_y si el último hombre sobre la tierra fuese YO_? Me mordí la lengua.

-Sigamos –dijo, después de unos segundos de risa incontrolada –Cuando llegué allí Malfoy combatía contra un gigante, un hombre lobo y dos mortífagos. Lord Voldemort lo había pillado pasando información para la Orden. Yo había avisado al resto de la Orden, y mientras a nuestro alrededor volaban los hechizos, yo puse en práctica lo aprendido en la Academia de Medimagia. Le salvé la vida.

Hizo una pausa. Parecía distante ahora, con la mirada perdida en el pasado.

-Amaneció en el hospital, casi igual que tu ahora. Me llamó, quiso que fuese a verle antes que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando me acerqué a él, me prometió, me juró que nunca, jamás en su vida volvería a llamar a nadie sangresucia, especialmente a mí.

-Por eso le reconociste –dije, en un murmullo apenas audible. Asintió.

-Eres un chico listo.

Sonreí. _Mentía fatal._

-No es que fuésemos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero al menos ahora podíamos estar en la misma habitación sin intentar matarnos con la mirada. Y entonces desapareció. De repente, sin una señal, sin una explicación, sin avisar a nadie. Y cuando volvió a aparecer quiso matarme.

-Viejas costumbres.

-No, Draco no volvería nunca a ser mortífago. Aprendió de una forma demasiado dura. El profesor Dumbledore y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que algo extraño estaba pasando, y decidimos seguir a Malfoy. Pero yo soy profesora en Hogwarts, y él está demasiado ocupado con el funcionamiento del Castillo y su protección, y la única persona en que podríamos haber confiado sería Severus Snape, pero éste estaba en Durmstrang, en una misión de ayuda.

-Y me contratasteis a mi –las piezas empezaban a encajar, lentamente.

-Decidimos que alguien, preferiblemente ajeno a la Orden debía buscarlo antes de que intentase matarme de nuevo, para que pudiésemos tenderle una trampa. Y por eso te contratamos a ti, para que lo despistases, le hicieses ponerse nervioso. Un completo desconocido persiguiéndole. Por eso os invitamos al baile de Navidad, para que se sintiera desconcertado.

-¿No fue por mi increíble atractivo y mi irresistible encanto personal? –_traté de sonar sorprendido._ Sonrió, con sus dientes blanquísimos. -¿Y por qué yo? Hay un millón de detectives mejores, aunque no más guapos, en esta ciudad.

-Tu secretaria me cayó bien –soltó una carcajada. –Y por supuesto, como tu has dicho, no hay ninguno más guapo.

_Mi ego se infló como un globo aerostático, a pesar de que ella se reía alegremente_.

-Menos mal que viniste a verme a mi. O si no tal vez ahora...

-¿Estarías sano y salvo en tu casa sin ningún rasguño y sin haber estado al borde de la muerte?

-Que aburrido –hice una mueca y ella volvió a deslumbrarme con sus dientes –Quería decir que ahora no estaría sentado en una habitación completamente solo disfrutando de tu compañía.

_Ahí está. Puedo ser increíblemente sensible, romántico y como queráis decirlo. Soy un tío grande. Y a ella le gusta._ Todavía me quedaba otra duda.

-¿Y el verdadero Malfoy Junior?

-Lo encontramos ayer, en la Mansión Malfoy, en uno de los calabozos subterráneos. Está aquí, en San Mungo, también. Él está bien –_la verdad es que eso no me importaba mucho._

Me miró durante mucho tiempo en silencio. Después se levantó y se acercó a mí. _Más concretamente se sentó en la estrechísima cama, tan cerca de mí que podía volver a oler ese perfume tan delicioso._

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –murmuró, con la vista fija en mi mejilla, rehuyendo mi mirada. Me froté el moflete.

-Mi tierna y delicada hermanita. Tan dulce como una flor en Primavera, como siempre. Cree que tengo la culpa de todo y que... –pero de pronto había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Otra vez._ Casi mejor, porque solo digo chorradas._

Su mano estaba en mi mejilla, y la acariciaba. Despacio, con ternura. Y yo seguía allí con la boca abierta, con los ojos abiertos y otra vez había olvidado cómo se respiraba. _Supongo que en esos instantes no era el tío más atractivo del mundo._

-Pobre Ron –murmuró, todavía sin mirarme a los ojos –Todavía no te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida, por hacer que conociera a mi mejor amiga y por darme la oportunidad de comer el fantástico estofado de tu madre ¿verdad? –Ahora sí me miraba directamente.

_¡Pero di algo, hombre¡Contesta, di algo romántico-histórico que pase a la posteridad!_

Negué con la cabeza, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos (aunque conseguí cerrar la boca). _Genial. Todo un gigoló, si señor._

Y en ese instante, ella me besó. A MI. ME BESÓ.

Repito: _me besó_, _a mí_, _Ronald Weasley_, _el tío más patético del mundo entero_.

No fue un beso espectacular digno de una película de Hollywood. Tan sólo sus suaves labios sobre los míos unos instantes, los instantes más maravillosos, más cortos y más largos de mi vida. Después me abrazó _(pero no como mi madre o mi hermana, que dan abrazos de boa-constrictor cercanos a la muerte por ahogamiento_) me abrazó y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro, respirando cerca de mi oído, notando su tibio aliento en mi cuello.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Mmmh –interpreté aquello como un sí.

-¿Cómo haces para tener esos dientes tan perfectos, tan blancos y relucientes?

_¿Qué¿Porqué estáis todas mirándome así¡La duda me estaba matando¡Y seguro que vosotras también hubieseis querido saberlo!_

Se echó a reír incontrolablemente. Después volvió a besarme, muy suave y muy rápido, se levantó y se puso el abrigo.

-Mis padres son dentistas –dijo, entre risas, mientras yo me ponía en pie con dificultad. Después abrió la puerta, dijo "buenas noches" y se marchó.

_Tardé diez segundos en procesar la información_. Los diez segundos que tardó ella en volver a aparecer por la puerta, caminar derecha hacia mí y besarme como nadie jamás lo había hecho o lo volvería a hacer jamás.

Me quedé sin respiración, aunque esta vez no me importó. Solo intenté concentrarme en sus labios, en su boca, en sus manos en mi pelo. Mis manos acariciaban su cuello, mis piernas temblaban y mis fuerzas flaqueaban. Se separó y me miró a los ojos.

-Ahora sí, Ron, buenas noches –besó mi mejilla y desapareció por la puerta.

_Me quedé mirando la puerta como un imbécil (sí, lo reconozco) y después suspiré._ Un sanador entró en la habitación al mismo tiempo que yo me dejaba caer ruidosamente sobre la cama. Me miró extrañado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? –preguntó receloso.

_Podría decirle que estoy flotando en una nube de colores que me lleva más allá del cielo, pero entonces pensaría que estoy drogado y me mandaría derecho al Ministerio._

-Mejor que nunca. Bueno... –lo miré sonriente –Tengo hambre.

00000000000000000000000000

Q MOOOONOOOOOOO! I LOVE RONNIE! RONNIE JE T'ADORE! RONNIE, TE AMOOOOO! Yo lo quiero para miiiiiiii! Por lo menos algún Weasley que sea para mi, pofiporfiporfi!

Y buenooooo, ya casi llegamos al final del fic, con montones de rww (no me esperaba tantos!estoy muy contenta!) y un pequeño prólogo con sorpresa porque no quería dejar esto así. Asi que chicas, os quiero muchísimo y aun me queda un capitulo para vosotras pero sigo queriendo REWIEWS!Jajajaja soy una chantajista, como ya me habéis dicho muchas! (Por cierto, espero haber satisfecho todas vuestras dudas en este larguíiiiiisimo capitulo casi-final-pero-no)

Besos, abrazos y nervios porque ya casi sale el sexto en español de parte de nagini86!


	8. Chapter 8

**8- Epílogo**

El camino de regreso a la Madriguera no es largo. Apenas unos quince minutos caminando desde el pueblo, veinte si vas caminando muy despacio con la mano de alguien entre las tuyas.

El día es soleado y la temperatura es muy agradable, cosa que hace que mi estado de ánimo este muy alto. Y eso sin contar con la maravillosa tarta de café de la Sra. Waesley que espera sobre la mesa.

Me siento tan feliz que no puedo evitar sonreír como una tonta. Y él me mira extrañado.

_Oh, es cierto, lo siento._ He olvidado hablaros de él. _¿Veis como el amor me vuelve idiota?_ Yo antes tenía una reputación que mantener y una célebre leyenda tras de mi. La bruja más inteligente de mi curso, probablemente de la Historia de Hogwarts.

_Pero eso era antes._

Antes de conocer a este idiota, insensible, tragón e inmaduro. Antes de conocer a Ron. Ahora estoy volviéndome una blanda. _Por su culpa._

Pero es que es tan mono... tan dulce cuando quiere, tan adorable... Camina a mi lado, con su vieja camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, pensativo. Sé que está pensando porque frunce el ceño. Siempre hace eso cuando piensa.

_Las pocas veces que lo hace, la verdad._ Porque no se si lo he dicho pero es un idiota insensible y sin ninguna delicadeza. _Ah, que si lo he dicho. Lo siento._

Me mira, pero no dice nada. De pronto se para, con mi mano todavía entre las suyas, lo que me hace pegar un frenazo en seco para no caerme. Ron ni se inmuta. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

_Ya os lo he dicho ¿no?_

-Hermione –me mira como si fuese a revelarme quien mató a Kennedy. –Creo que eres preciosa.

_Me quedo en blanco. Me derrito por dentro_. Siento el irrefrenable impulso de lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo. De quitarle la camisa de los Cannons y dejar al descubierto su torso de ex jugador de quidditch. De volver a besarlo. _No hago nada de eso_.

Me quedo allí parada, con la boca entreabierta, sin saber que decirle. Tal vez que le quiero, pero eso suena demasiado dulzón y romántico. _Aunque es la verdad._

-Pero Harry no lo cree –termina la frase, con el ceño todavía fruncido.

-Muy amable. Todo un caballero, este Harry.

_Me siento un poco molesta, la verdad. No es que yo sea una belleza, pero tampoco es para tanto. Yo también tengo mi orgullo._

-No, no –dice rápidamente, meneando al cabeza –No es que piense que eres fea, es que ayer estuvimos hablando y bueno... yo le dije que desde la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras preciosa, que eras... no se, brillante.

Este chico tiene la facultad de arreglarlo todo._ Lo adoro._

-Pero él, él me dijo que no creía que fueses una mujer espectacular. Inteligente y divertida, sí, y también muy agradable, pero no preciosa. Y entonces –recalca esa palabra –entonces dijo que creía que Ginny era preciosa.

Me mira con cara de "mi mejor-amigo-se-ha-vuelto-loco-y-no-se-que-hacer".

-¡Ginny! –repite incrédulo. Sonrío, tratando de no parecer demasiado superior. _También intento no poner los ojos en blanco, lo intento, de veras, pero... no lo puedo evitar._

-Ron –digo calmadamente –eso.. eso es porque Harry está enamorado de tu hermana. Por eso ella le parece la mujer más bonita de todas, la más inteligente, la más divertida... La mejor. ¿Entiendes?

Vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pensando. Ahora se muerde el labio inferior. Se separa unos pasos, da media vuelta, se queda allí unos segundos y luego se vuelve a mirarme de nuevo. _Se toma su tiempo para pensar._

-Entonces... ¿eso quiere decir... quiere decir que... YO estoy enamorado de TI?

Es la declaración de amor más extraña de mi vida. _Bueno, en realidad es la UNICA declaración de amor de mi vida._ Porque se está declarando ¿verdad?

Me sonrojo, sonrío, miro hacia otro lado. Luego vuelvo a mirarle, todavía angustiado, esperando una respuesta.

-Eso espero.

_¡MALDITA SEA, HERMIONE¡ERES LA ALUMNA MÁS BRILLANTE DE TU PROMOCIÓN¿NO SE TE OCURRE OTRA COSA?_

_No._

_Ya lo he dicho antes, el amor me vuelve idiota._

Y entonces esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de niño grande y travieso, esa sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Y yo (como ya he dicho antes) me derrito. _Hermione, por favor._ Trato de ser dura, fría. Trato de parecer una mujer inteligente con mucho mundo.

_Si pudiera me pondría los ojos en blanco a mi misma._

Me abraza, con esas manos grandes y encallecidas por el quidditch. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, en el hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello y me rindo. Adoro ese hueco.

-Todo es diferente cuando estoy contigo –lo dice con mucha seguridad, y su voz vibra en mi cuerpo –aunque discutimos (y mucho) y aunque yo no sea tan inteligente como tu, ni tú seas tan divertida como yo...

-¡Oye!

-Es cierto, admítelo. Lo más excitante que has hecho últimamente ha sido contratar un detective privado para seguir a un mortífago disfrazado. Y de eso hace ya casi medio año –pongo los ojos en blanco, suspiro, asiento. _Tiene razón, maldita sea. Soy una aburrida._

-Pero hay algo... algo extraño que hace que... no se... –como ya habréis notado, lo de Ron no es el don de la palabra. Me mira muy serio –Cuando estoy contigo... No tengo hambre.

_Trato de reírme en su cara. Eso lo destrozaría. Pero... es que dice cada cosa..._ Me muerdo el labio inferior y contengo a duras penas la carcajada. Lo miro entre seria y divertida, poniéndome roja a causa de la risa.

-¡No te rías¡Es muy serio! –me ha pillado, y ahora se da la vuelta, enfadado, poniéndose rojo también, pero solo las orejas.

-Ron –lo llamo, muy seria –Ron –me pongo delante de él, le obligo a mirarme –Rooon. No me río de ti. Pero es que nunca nadie me había dicho nada parecido. Admítelo, no es una cosa muy romántica –esta vez sí, me echo a reír a carcajadas. _No lo puedo evitar._

Echo a andar, sin mirar hacia atrás. Sé que va a seguirme, y dos segundos más tarde me da uno de sus superabrazos especial Weasley, me levanta del suelo y me hace dar vueltas. Después me besa, justo detrás de la oreja, y yo me doy la vuelta, mirándolo con ojitos de enamorada.

_Os podéis imaginar lo ridícula que me siento contándoos esto. Como ya dije antes, yo tenia una reputación._

-¡Buaj, que asco!

-¡Eso en privado, por favor¡Vais a hacer que me siente mal la comida antes de empezar a comer!

-Ay, pero que mono es mi Ronnie. ¡Ronnie dame besitos a mi también!

Harry, Fred y George nos miran desde la ventana del salón, lanzándonos besos y haciendo muecas de asco. Ron se pone furioso y los amenaza con el puño mientras grita cosas que _definitivamente no_ voy a repetir aquí.

De pronto dos cabezas femeninas aparecen detrás de los chicos y me repito a mi misma que no puedo reír.

-¡Ronald Weasley, si vuelvo a oírte decir alguna vez algo parecido, ten por seguro que vas a desear que Voldemort fuese tu madre en vez de yo¡¡Y vosotros dos –grita cogiendo a Fred y a George de las orejas –haced el favor de dejar de hacer el idiota y ayudadme a poner la mesa de una buena vez!

_No debo reír, no debo reír._

Harry se ríe, pero eso es porque no ha visto a al otra cabeza pelirroja. Y sobretodo no ha visto su cara. El ceño de Ginny está fruncido, sus manos puestas en jarras sobre la cintura, su pie derecho golpea el suelo intermitentemente. _Oh, oh, Harry. Estás en problemas._

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER¡SI TENGO QUE VOLVER A DECIRTE QUE DEJES DE BURLARTE DE LA POBRE HERMIONE, QUE BASTANTE TIENE CON AGUANTAR AL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO, VAS A SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

_No debo reír, no debo reír._ Ron está escondido detrás de mí. Pongo los ojos en blanco, Ginny me hace una seña de comprensión y vuelve a mirar a Harry.

-¡Y AHORA AYUDA A MIS HERMANOS A PONER LA MESA!

_A veces Ginny me da miedo._ Supongo que a Harry también porque agacha la cabeza, dice que si y la sigue obediente como un perrito. Ron espera a que la cabeza de su hermana haya desparecido dentro de la casa para erguirse en toda su estatura, mirarme y preguntar con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Qué demonios les pasa hoy a las mujeres de mi familia?

Suspiro y abro la boca dispuesta a contestar, aunque es más que evidente. Ginny y la Sra. Weasley están histéricas porque hoy Harry y Ginny van a anunciar su compromiso ante toda la familia. Y la familia son seis hermanos mayores dispuestos a fracturar todos los huesos del cuerpo al tío que se atreva a hacerle daño a su "pequeña".

_Así que imaginaos al pobre Harry._ Pero claro, no le cuento nada de esto a Ron, porque él es uno de esos hermanos destroza-huesos. Asi que simplemente alzo los hombros, sonrío y lo beso.

-¡Oye, no hagas eso!

-¿Qué, perdona? _-¿me está pidiendo que no lo bese¿Quiere que le parta las piernas o qué?_

-Ya te lo dije antes... me quitas el hambre –dice poniéndose muy colorado y mirando para otro lado. _No debo reír, no debo reír._

-¡Vamos, tortolitos, la comida está lista! –grita la Sra. Weasley desde la cocina.

Al entrar, todos los Weasley sin excepción me miran, me sonríen, y me saludan. Fred y George me rodean mientras tratan de venderme unos polvos pica-pica para Ron, Charlie saluda de forma bastante audible mientras aprisiona a su hermano entre sus brazos, Bill y Fleur llevan al pequeño Fabian andando hasta la mesa y el señor Weasley se acerca y me da una palmadita en la espalda.

El señor Weasley parece muy feliz. El ya sabe lo que tienen que decir Ginny y Harry, pero además parece especialmente orgulloso del pequeño reloj de pulsera que consulta cada pocos minutos.

_Tuve que regalárselo. Me miró con unos ojitos..._

Al fondo distingo los ojos azules de Ron, que ríen, felices. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y no puedo menos que sonreír.

_Puede que algún día sea yo quien deba anunciar algo._

(P.D: Pensaba terminar aquí mi relato, pero es que acabo de ver al fondo de la sala, sentado sobre un sillón, al hombre más guapo, increíblemente atractivo y sexy que jamás habia soñado. Y _¡oh, merlín!_ Ese hombre se levanta del sillón, camina directo hacia mi con una media sonrisa, se acomoda el pelo largo y negro y dice "hola".

-H... ho-hola –le tiendo la mano y él la besa muy elegantemente. ¡_Oh Merlín, esto es un sueño, un sueño, un sueño!_

-Encantado, soy el padrino de Harry, mi nombre es...

-¡Ey Sirius –oigo la voz de Ron como muy lejos- deja en paz a mi novia, que te conozco!

_Creo que me voy a desmayar._)

000000000000000000000000000

Y se terminó! Snif, snif, que pena me daaaaaaaa! Yo no quiero! Quiero seguir aki con muchos rewiews! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! La autora llora, grita, patalea y da puñetazos sobre la mesa. Después se seca los mocos y con ojos llorosos se dispone a leer un papelito que saca de la manga de la tunica:

Queridas lectoras (uy parezco Rita Skeeter) quisiera agradeceros el apoyo que desde un principio le demostrasteis a este fic y vuestros valiosos e incribles rewiews que hacen de mi una chica feliz. Por ello voy a contestar aquellos rewiews que me han ido llegando durante todos los capitulos:

**Gracielle: **hola fiel lectora angustiada por Draco! Espero que ya no estés tan preocupada por él, ya has visto que todo acaba bien y encima lo he dejado soltero y sin compromiso todo para ti! Jajajaa, muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado tantos rewiews me habeis hecho muy feliz entre todas y además... me encantaba cuando me decíais eso de... actualiza pronto! Además fuiste la primera persona en dejarme un rewiew con lo que Montones de besos para ti!

**Merodeadora-Chii:** una cosa que me quedó clarísima de ti esq... amas a Ron! Jajaja yo también, por eso te comprendo! Fue una lástima que la Orden de los Weasley no siguiera adelante porque tu habrías sido miembro de honor, seguro! Muchísimas gracias por haber sido una fiel lectora y gracias por tus opiniones. Y por cierto, trankila todo el mundo se merece unas vacaciones del ordenador, espero que las disfrutaras!

**Hermione Weasley: **cita textual de uno de tus rrw: "yo tb odio a esa perra de lavender" Así me gusta! Jajaja! Todas contra Lav-Lav! Claro que con ese nick no esperaba otra cosa de ti!Por cierto, claro que respeté lo del vestido azul, esq el vestido ERA AZUL! ESCUCHADME BIEN DISEÑADORES DE VESTUARIO, NOSOTRAS DOS PODRÍAMOS HABERLO HECHO MEJOR Y CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS! Y por cierto no te preocupes por poner bobadas, yo lo he hecho y he escrito un fic! Asik me encantan las bobadas! Muchísimas gracias por todos tus rewiews y por estar siempre animando! Besos desde España!

**Dafne13: **otra lectora fiel a quien debo agradecer su apoyo durante todo el fic, asik... muchísimas gracias! Me encanta que el fic te parezca gracioso y es una pena que no pudieses reir a carcajadas con el ultimo capitulo porq tenias visita, asik espero q con este si hayas podido!Una ultima carcajada dedicada especialmente para ti!

**Rosely:** me dices cosas como "linda escribes genial, sigue así" y yo me emociono. En serio. Seré una blanda como Ronnie pero esq sois geniales, como me dices tu continuamente. Me encanta que te parezca lindo, me encanta que te rias y me encanta que te encante! En resumen.. me encantas! Gracias por tus rewiews, tu si que sabes subirle la moral a una escritora!Besos para ti tb!

**Carolin:** otra de mis fieles lectoras preocupadas por la salud del pequeño Draquito. Espero que estes satisfecha, que lo he dejado enterito para vosotras, sin compromiso! Te parece que Ron es imbecil y que ese es su punto fuerte? Acertaste! Jajajaja, espero haberte hecho sonreir un poco con este fic y montones de abrazos para ti en correspondencia a todos tus rewiews!

**Cervatilla:** hola chiquilla! Saludos desde Valencia pa Palma! Mujer que no hace falta que supliques de rodillas para que actualice, que ya lo hago jajajaja! Espero que el epilogo te haya gustado y... en serio pensabas que iba a dejar aRonnie sin su superbesazo, que se merecía después de todo el fic? Yo también voy a echar de menos los pensamientos egocéntricos de Ron... y a vosotras también! Buaaaaaah! En fin Mallorquina moltes gracies pels rww, besets i petons!

**Piby Weasley:** creo que en este fic todos amamos a Ron! Bueno, en este y en cualquier otro! Ronnie, te queremos! Claro que te dejo entrar para que mates a Lucius, yo ODIO al lucius (aunque amo al actor que lo interpreta, lo hace fantásticamente bien!) Se que amas a Hermione, yo tb la amo! Pero sobretodo amo a Ronnie! Jajajaja Bueno espero que el final te haya gustado y que a ti tb te lleguen todos los rewiews del mundo (te recomiendo lo de pedir rescate, parece que funciona!jajaja) Abrazos y suerte para ti tb!

**Ardeth: **me encanta que te encante mi fic! Crees que por tomar demasiado jugo no puedes decir la verdad oq?claro que si, cuanto más jugo mejor!jajajaja. espero que el final no te haya decepcionado, muchos saludos desde España!

**Sara Fénix Black:** gracias por tus rewiews! Creoq ue tu ya eres una veterana por aki asik tu opinión es como mi biblia de cabecera jajaja! Espero que el final haya estado bien, besos!

**Sandrasg09:** es una pena que no hayamos podido leernos más chica! Espero que al menos el final te haya gustado y gracias por tu opinión! (por cierto he estado leyendo tu perfil y niña, tu y yo somos almas gemelas! Excepto en lo del slash, todo lo demas esta bastante parecido a mi!Por cierto, yo creo q detrás de lo de SS hay una oscura conspiración y no digo más! Jajaja)

**Victoria Guerra:** el rewiew más largo que me han escrito jamás, y encima lleno de elogios que me hacen hincharme como un pavo de felicidad! Muchísimas gracias por tus pensamientos porque, en serio, me alegraron muchísimo (el dia, la semana y el mes) y gracias por dedicarme tantos halagos (q no creo q merezca!) Tambien muchos besos para ti!

**Arkham Moon:** uno de los rewiews que mas ilusion me hizo recibir, porq no hacía mucho yo te había dejado uno a ti en una historia que desde aki recomiendo "leche y Miel" y que no tiene los rewiews que se merece. Pero en fin chica, no te desanimes y sigue escribiendo! Muchísimas gracias por tus halagos (me pongo roja, y mira que eso es difícil, que yo tengo mucho morro, jajaja) y espero que te haya gustado esta locura extraña de fic! Besazos desde Valencia!

**NacilmeBlack**: que voy a decirte yo que tu no sepas? Que eres una atrapada de mierda jajajaja! Gracias por tus rewiews, a ver cuando te animas y publicas tu tb!

Y bueno también muchas gracias a (ejem, ejem) : oO**kyokoOo, Haylie-Black, Mokkacino, Manzanita Roja, Yoly, Mely Weasley, Naty, Nidra, Norah, Haunted Chris, Lunática Loveg00d, Karen Black, Maca, Maka, Batukera, Nagini –verde, Rolita, Ana y Khaly.**

Como dirian los loony tunes: esoesto-esoesto-eso es todo amigos!

BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!


End file.
